Thank You for Making Me Human
by ShadowFury12
Summary: I was lost before you found me.... I was broken before you saved me.... Thank you for making me human again. [edited:Thank you to all the people who read and reviewed the original Jaffar's Girlfriend, but it was so bad I had revise it][complete]
1. A New Journey Begins

Jaffar: ..girl…friend…?

Legault: grin I think Swordchick might get jealous.

Swordchick: …

Jaffar sat alone on the mountainside. Another job was finished. He was through with assassinations, of course, and now just did odd jobs for spare cash. A bit of spying here, a theft mission there, just enough to help him get by. This job had been for a man who wanted something from a merchant, an expensive sword or something. Jaffar never asked what whatever he was stealing was for; then you just drag yourself into whatever is going on. It could just be because the guy was cheap, or maybe the next thing you knew you could be wound up in a whole suicide mission.

Lying on his back, closing his eyes to get a quick break before continuing to the next city, Jaffar heard the man walking towards him before any normal man could with his keen senses. Leaping to his feet, his daggers were in his hands in an instant. And, sure enough, there was a man before him, axe in hand.

Jaffar paused, waiting for the man to talk first.

"Calm down," the man said. "I don't want any trouble." Then he grinned. "We can do this with or without a fight. Either way we get your money."

"So you try to rob me?" Jaffar asked, tightening his grip on his weapons.

"If you prefer to say it that way, then yes," the man said. "But I suggest you stand down. There are men hidden all around you, waiting for my signal to attack."

Jaffar's eyes narrowed and he raised his daggers, ready to strike.

The bandit grinned, showing his uneven teeth. "It was your choice," he said. Then he shouted, "_Attack!_"

Suddenly there were men everywhere. They leapt down from the mountain face, bracing themselves with their axes. But Jaffar did not hesitate. He lunged for one of the bandits, who fell dead in an instant. Then he leapt for another. In a matter of minutes, almost all of the bandits were dead. The bandits' leader was stunned.

"What? You wimps!" he shouted. "Let me handle this."

Jaffar's lips twitched a grin. That was what he had been hoping for. Once their leader was dead, the others would scatter.

The man lunged forwards, bringing his axe down with terrifying power. But Jaffar leapt nimbly aside, easily dodging anything the bandit threw his way. Jaffar successfully dodged attack after attack, growing in confidence. That was, until he felt his back hit the hard mountainside. He had been tricked. He was now surrounded by bandits by all sides, save for his back that was pressed against the mountain face.

Jaffar grimly held up his daggers, getting ready for whatever the bandits would do next. But suddenly, he was saved by the sound of hoof beats. The bandits whirled around just in time to see a small army of Caelin knights charge into the clearing. That was all the distraction that Jaffar needed. In an instant he lunged, killing off the bandits' leader. The others cried out in alarm, and were either killed or scattered by the Caelin knights riding around the clearing.

"Jaffar?" someone said, and Kent rode up to him. "Are you alright?"

Jaffar's gaze hardened. "I was doing fine on my own," he said darkly in a low tone.

"I'm sure you were," Sain said sarcastically, joining Kent. "And you're welcome."

Kent ignored his mocking comrade and turned back to Jaffar. "Lady Lyndis and Lord Eliwood are waiting for you in the Caelin castle. I trust you got our message?"

Jaffar fingered his daggers uncomfortably. Yes, he had gotten the message. Whether he had had any intentions of obeying them was a different matter. Actually, he had been heading in this direction for that precise reason. Meeting with the Lady of Caelin was not high on his priority list.

"Yes," Jaffar murmured, trying to think of a way to get out of this.

Kent seemed to know what he was trying to do. "Good. Then I trust that you will come with us without delay?"

"…" Jaffar remained silent, furiously thinking of any way to duck out before it was too late. But there was none. Well unless, of course, he wanted to say full outright, 'I don't want to come. Lords and Ladies are hell', and give them a departing rude hand gesture. Ha. That would have been a laugh.

"Good then!" Sain cried. "We're off! I knew you wouldn't keep the fair Lady Lyn waiting!"

Still Jaffar didn't speak. But finally he sighed. There was no way out. He would have to go, or risk being embarrassed by being dragged the whole entire way to Caelin. He just hoped that Lord Eliwood and Lady Lyn hadn't found out what he had been doing for cash lately. That would have been a nice conversation to start a reuniting after a year of separation.

---

At the gate of Caelin, Jaffar hesitated. What if they really _were_ here to send him off to prison? Should he really risk going in there? Surely he could outrun the clumsy knights in the crowded city streets…

But, once again as if knowing what he was planning, Kent rode closer, preventing Jaffar from escaping. "Me and Sain will take you to where the rest are waiting for us."

"The rest?"

"Yes. You will probably recognize more than one person in there. Lord Eliwood and Lady Lyn called them in from all over the continent."

"Speaking of Lady Lyn," Sain said, leaping off of his saddle, "Let us make her wait no longer!" He darted into the castle.

"Sain! Come back here!" Kent shouted, leaping off of his own horse and running after him.

Jaffar was about to take this opportunity to dart into the crowd and get lost in the mass of people, when two things stopped him. One was the curiosity of what the hell was really going on in there, but the biggest reason was the knights on either side of him, taking care to block his exit. Muttering under his breath, Jaffar strode into the castle.

It took a few minutes for Kent to finally catch Sain, and even longer for him to drag him back to where Jaffar was waiting. When he finally had, Kent looked exhausted and Sain looked completely annoyed.

"I don't see why _you_ can't take him," Sain was saying. "Do you know how many ladies are waiting for me in that room?"

"Yes," Kent said, "and I believe they deserve a few more minutes rest. And besides, this was your assignment. Find Jaffar and escort him to Lady Lyn and Lord Eliwood."

Sain grumbled to himself, but did not run off again.

When they finally reached the great hall, everyone was anxiously waiting for the final three members of the meeting. Once Sain, Kent and Jaffar had arrived, they looked thankful. It made Jaffar wonder how long they had been waiting for him.

"Jaffar," Lyn said. "I'm glad you could make it. I was afraid you might not come."

Jaffar almost snorted in disgust. As if he had a choice.

Kent and Sain took a seat, and Jaffar reluctantly followed. He preferred standing. He felt more alert on his feet than on his ass. He took the only remaining chair, and found himself squashed between Matthew and Isadora.

As he scanned the room, he did see people he knew, but many others he didn't. They must just be knights and warriors from different parts of the continent. But one girl caught his gaze. Mostly because she was waving frantically at him. She had bright green hair and a long robe. Nino. Jaffar blinked in surprise, but looked away. He would talk to her later.

"I bet you are all wondering why you are here," Eliwood said formally.

But the effect was ruined when Matthew muttered, "Duh." The room was filled with stifled laughter, but it soon subsided when Eliwood looked sternly at them.

"Many of you I know from when I went in search of my father," Eliwood continued, his gaze shifting from face to face. "Others I know just of what I have heard of you from friends and citizens. But you were all called her because of you skills in warfare."

Matthew had his head resting in his hand, looking bored and fiddling with a piece of string.

"As you all know, the king of Bern died just a few days ago. Zephiel is to take his place as king, but cannot until he has a wife, who will be the Queen of Bern," Lyn explained.

"We have found a princess that had offered to be that wife," Eliwood explained, cutting of Lyn. "She is sailing from a distant continent as we speak. But she needs an escort to keep her safe on the long trail to Bern."

"So that is why we are here?" Marcus said. "We are to be her escort?"

Eliwood took a hesitant breath. "No, actually only a few of you will go."

"Then why did you call us all here?" Raven demanded harshly. "I was in the middle of a job when your little group of knights came up and said it was important. Are you telling me that I lost my job just to hear you guys talk?"

"No," Lyn said, defending Eliwood who was looking overwhelmed. "We don't like to send people off to do things against their own will. We would like you to volunteer for the job, so we don't feel forced to make you do something you don't want to. And of the volunteers, we will chose a few to go."

"How much will it pay?" one man asked.

Lyn and Eliwood hesitated.

"I'm out," the man said, leaning back in his chair in disgust.

"If the job goes well we will pay you," Eliwood said hurriedly, knowing that his recruits were dropping like flies. "But that depends on how well the mission goes."

After a few minutes of thinking, a few dozen people stood. Eliwood and Lyn looked through the men and women that had volunteered. They conversed quietly to each other, consulting over whom to choose. Finally, after a few minutes of debating, they turned back to the warriors before them.

"We have made our decisions. You can sit down now," Lyn said.

Matthew, who had been one of the many standing, flopped down in his chair and resumed his regular bored pose. Isadora looked over at him with disgust while Jaffar tried to ignore them as well as he could. He had not stood with the others. Why would he want to go out and risk his neck for some rich prince? After all, he had already done that young brat a favor. He had been sent to kill him, and Jaffar risked his life to let Zephiel live.

Eliwood cleared his throat. "We thank those who volunteered. It helped our decision greatly. But we thought that some that didn't stand were still necessary, so we apologize to those unwilling men or women we send off."

Lyn stepped forwards. "Sain and Kent, you two are going to be messengers. If you need help or if something goes wrong, one of you will ride to Caelin or Pharae for assistance, while the other remains behind if something else goes wrong. Vaida, you will stay in Bern and give the prince regular updates on what happens with the team. You will also fly to the expedition on occasion just to check on how they're doing."

"Yes!" Sain cried. "Princess, I am coming!"

Kent winced. "Lady Lyndis, don't you find it unwise to send Sain with us? The princess is to be wed to Prince Zephiel."

"You will be able to contain him, won't you Kent?" Lyn asked.

"Yes," Kent answered as he eyed the cheering Sain, but Jaffar was sure he heard him mutter, "I hope so."

"Matthew, Rath and Legault, you will be scouts," Eliwood continued. "You will watch the trail ahead, and you will take turns keeping watch at night."

Matthew, who had been fiddling with the string again, sat bolt upright. "What? Me?"

Lyn laughed. "Yes, Matthew. You."

"Ha ha!" Matthew cheered, punching their so harshly his chair flew up on its back legs. "I've been stuck in Ostia for too long. Finally I get a mission!"

Rath was his usual silent self, while Legault's lips twitched a smile. Jaffar knew exactly what he was thing. Rich girl, rich loot.

"And finally we have the personal guard of the princess," Lyn announced.

Jaffar sat back in his chair. He had been slightly wary when they said they had chosen a few who hadn't volunteered, but now he knew he was in the clear. What kind of lunatics would chose a former assassin as a right-hand man to a princess?

Apparently these lunatics.

"Jaffar."

Jaffar lost his balance and chair toppled over backwards in his shock. "What?" he demanded, springing up from the floor.

"Yes, Jaffar," Eliwood said, unable to surpass a grin from Jaffar's amusing reaction. "We chose you because you have exceptional fighting skill and acute senses. You could hear someone from twice the distance as anyone else."

Jaffar stared at him, but finally regained his composure, ashamed at his outburst. He tried to sit in his chair again, but hit the ground. Looking up, he saw Matthew laughing. The little runt had pulled the chair out from underneath him when he wasn't looking. Jaffar glared. This was going to be a long trip.

Jaffar kept his face shadowed as he headed out of the great hall. It gave the impression that he was sulking, although he was not. Sulking was for spoiled children. He was…er…_brooding_.

_There is a big difference,_ Jaffar thought, reassuring himself.

Suddenly Jaffar stopped short. Nino was standing before him.

"Jaffar! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in so long!" Nino said.

"This isn't the time to be catching up on things," Jaffar said sternly, trying to push past her.

But Nino held her ground. "Oh yeah! You got the job! Are you going to go rescue the princess?"

"Something like that…" Jaffar muttered. Actually, he was thinking more along the lines of rescuing himself. An escort for a princess? That could easily trash a hard-earned reputation. Not to mention a waste of time.

"Can I come?"

"What?"

"Can I come _please?_" Nino begged, putting on a cute face. Her eyes grew twice as large as before, if that was possible.

"Using your manners won't protect you on the battlefield," Jaffar said, finally succeeding in pushing past the young mage.

"But I can fight! You saw me! Remember in the Castle of Bern?" Nino persisted, following him through the hall.

Jaffar laughed bitterly. "You did nothing. Just waited in the shadows until Eliwood found you," he said, still walking swiftly away.

"But…but…" Nino trailed off, and stopped walking.

Jaffar sensed her distress and stopped, turning to face Nino. He used to be the Angel of Death, the heartless one, but since he left the Black Fang he had gained emotion little by little. Not that he was proud of it, mind you, but it still came.

Suddenly feeling a small pang of guilt, he quickly pushed it aside. But he still walked back to the young mage. "You are not strong enough. When you learn more, maybe then. But no sooner."

Nino crossed her arms in childish anger. "But I never get to do anything. Even mother didn't let me do missions for her."

"But Sonia wasn't your mother, remember?"

"…"

"Just wait. I'll be back soon."

Nino nodded, but still kept her arms crossed in annoyance. Jaffar, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to escape, did just that. But he was only a few paces away when someone caught his arm. In pure instinct Jaffar lashed out with his fist. Kent cried out in alarm and leapt back, stumbling into Fiora who was right behind him, talking to her sisters. Kent blushed, murmuring apologies while the three sisters kind-heartedly laughed at his embarrassment. Finally, after a moment or two, Kent turned back to Jaffar.

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" Kent asked awkwardly.

Jaffar's gaze hardened. "I don't get startled, Kent," he said in a low tone.

Kent flinched and Sain, who was beside him, laughed. "My companion, the socially challenged knight!" he said through laughter.

Kent shot a sharp glare at Sain, then turned back to Jaffar. "My apologies. But we really must be heading off. Vaida, Matthew, Legault and Rath are already heading out to the village to wait for us."

Jaffar's mind raced, once again trying vainly to find a way to escape. But Kent, yet again knowing what he was planning, gestured towards the door and walked off, motioning for Jaffar to follow. Sain waited for Jaffar, so there was no way he could escape now. He would have to wait until they put their guard down. Muttering darkly, Jaffar followed the Caelin knight out of the great hall.

---

Once outside, it took quite a while to finally get everyone ready to go. Legault was missing. Nobody seemed to know where he had disappeared to, but looking around at the rich-looking houses and stores Jaffar had a good guess. And, sure enough, when Legault had returned his pockets seemed to bulge more than they had before.

"Where have you been?" Vaida demanded. "We've been waiting for almost fifteen minutes!"

"Just enjoying the sights," Legault said with a sly smile.

"Well you can sightsee later," Vaida spat. Jaffar pitied them. They were all so clueless, thinking Legault was telling the truth. What else would a thief be doing in his spare time?

Kent turned to Vaida. "Now that we know where Legault is, you can return to Bern. Tell Zephiel that we will be there shortly with his bride."

Vaida nodded and mounted her wyvern. In a moment she had disappeared into the clouds. Once she was out of sight, Sain sighed.

"Finally. That has to be the only woman I feel uncomfortable around," he said, relieved. Then the energy returned to his voice. "Now that she is gone, shall we continue on our journey to protect the beautiful princess?"

Kent sighed. "Please try to restrain yourself, Sain."

"Okay, mother!" Sain said, riding off.

"Stop calling me that!" Kent shouted after him, following.

Jaffar sensed his moment to escape. He waited for several seconds until everyone's back was turned, then bolted. Jaffar heard Matthew's cry of alarm and he ran harder. Already Rath's horses' hoof beats were gaining.

Acting on a sudden impulse, Jaffar veered into a narrow, cluttered alleyway. Dammit. He had forgotten that Rath's horse was used to traveling in rough terrain. Still Rath followed. Jaffar ducked, throwing himself to the ground. Rath sped by, trying to turn his horse as fast as he could. Jaffar leapt up and caught a tapestry advertising for a weaponry. Nimbly he climbed up and out of reach.

An arrow hit the building beside him, narrowly missing his arm. Jaffar knew it was a warning shot. Next time Rath wouldn't miss. Rath wouldn't going to kill him, but an arrow shot that well could probably dig into his cape and pin him to the wall.

By now more footsteps were approaching. Jaffar felt the tapestry jerk as someone else leapt on, climbing after him. Finally Jaffar reached the roof. Running along the flat surface, he looked for a way down. He saw one; a large stack of boxes that could be used as crude steps.

Leaping down them, Jaffar turned another corner just to run right into Legault.

"Going somewhere, Jaffar?" Legault asked, smirking.

Jaffar stepped back, but already Matthew, the one who had followed him on the roof, was leaping down to the ground, obstructing his exit. Jaffar had his daggers in his hands in a flash, instinctively ready to fight.

"We aren't going to fight you," Legault said, grin widening. "Although I like that you see us as a threat."

Jaffar's eyes narrowed, but he replaced his weapons. By now Kent, Sain and Rath had rode up to them.

"Jaffar," Kent said, "as much as you may hate it you were chosen for this job. That means you have to follow orders."

Snorting softly, Jaffar made a rude gesture with his finger. Kent frowned and Matthew laughed.

"It is only for a while. The sooner you get this mission over with the sooner you can go," Kent pointed out, trying his best to regain his composure.

Jaffar thought for a moment. They would surely make him go one way or another. So why not just get it over with? He nodded. He would still make the trip hell for the others if he needed to, but he would do his part. Unless, of course, it got out of hand.

"Good," Sain said with a sigh of relief. "I thought we would never get to the princess."

Kent grunted his disapproval, but did not tell Sain off. Nodding for the others to follow, he rode off, heading out of the city.

While they walked, Matthew matched his stride beside Jaffar's.

"Really. What were you thinking?" Matthew asked, grinning and looking at Jaffar skeptically. "Did you really think you could get away?"

"Did you really think you could say that and walk away unscathed?"

Matthew flinched. "Calm down. It's just casual conversation. You need to learn to loosen up."

"He can't," Legault said, walking on the other side of Jaffar and looking over at Matthew. "The Angel of Death never loosens up, right Jaffar?"

"…"

Matthew shook his head. "You're hopeless. We are going to need to teach you some things on this trip."

"First of all," Legault said, grinning from ear to ear, "learn to smile every once in a while. You always look so moody."

"Second," Matthew said, smiling impishly as well, "get yourself a decent change of clothes. I haven't seen you wear anything but those assassin rags since I first met you."

"Third," Legault continued, but Jaffar didn't pay him any heed. He continued walking with the other two on either side of him. He was trying his best to ignore them, to keep on looking dead ahead. But it was too damn hard.

"Come on, you two," Kent said, riding back to the three men. "Leave him alone, or he will abandon us right here and now." But there was a large grin on his face. Even Rath was smiling slightly. Jaffar's fists clenched. They were toying with him. He would ignore it. He had to.

But why was he journeying with them? He had no legion to Caelin, Bern, Ostia, or any place like that. Why was he running this mission, sticking out his neck for some stuck-up prince so there would be a Queen of Bern? All that was coming out of it so far was him being made fun of. Did he really want to suffer this just for someone he didn't even know, much less like?

He thought about this long and hard for the rest of the day, but never got around to making a decision. Either that or he was trying to put if off. Ignoring the protests growing in his mind, Jaffar tuned in to the real world again. The others were making camp, Matthew and Legault still continuing their list of ways to improve him. They were now on idea 124, to find Jaffar a girlfriend. Ha. Like that could possibly happen.

Jaffar: Wait, if Vaida is going to be going back and forth anyways, why doesn't she just drop the princess off?

Swordchick: …um…

Matthew: rolls eyes …great job thinking ahead, Swordchick.

Swordchick: R&R


	2. Meeting the Princess

Jaffar: I still don't see why I have to be dragged into all of this…

Swordchick: Well if Vaida is attacked, then the princess will be doomed. If she's with you, then she will have more than one warrior to defend her.

Matthew: …you just made that up.

Swordchick: … …So?

Legault: …that's sad.

Jaffar sat alone during the remainder of the night. Matthew and Legault found it entertaining to bring up the conversation from earlier whenever Jaffar came within hearing range, and soon the former assassin learned just to stay clear until the joke died down. But at this rate, it seemed he would be alone for a while. But that suited him fine.

"How long until we reach Badon?" Jaffar asked Kent once the two annoying thieves were distracted, arguing over who should have the first watch that night. Rath had finally shut them up moments earlier in his usual manner.

"…"

"Oh. Okay, Rath. Call me when you're done. I'll take my turn watch next," Matthew said. Then once Rath was gone, he muttered out of the corner of his mouth to Legalut, "This will be easy. He won't talk enough to wake me up, so I get a full night of sleep." Legault smirked.

Ignoring the two thieves, Kent turned to Jaffar, answering his question. "We should be there by noon tomorrow. The princess arrived a day or two ago, and Hector has been keeping her safe while we got ready to get there."

"What?" Sain cried, appearing out of nowhere as usual. "We cannot make such a fair princess wait in hiding for her gallant escort to arrive! We must move on!"

"Sain, if we are half-asleep when we reach Badon we will be of no use to her," Kent argued, turning his attention from Jaffar. Jaffar, seeing this as a good time to leave, did so.

Rath sat a distance from the others, polishing his bow. Jaffar walked over to him.

"Do you know they are playing with you? Using your silence to earn themselves more sleep?" Jaffar asked.

Rath nodded.

"Then why do you ignore it?"

Rath looked up at Jaffar for the first time. "I learn how to. Then it is mandatory."

They looked at each other for a moment, silent and unblinking, until Jaffar frowned slightly in confusion and walked off. Rath watched him leave for a moment before returning to his bow.

Jaffar sat in puzzlement in the shelter of his tent for a while, trying to decipher what Rath had said. Mandatory? Now that Jaffar thought about it, there were many occasions where only his strength and ability to disregard everything around him had saved him on many occasions. Saved him both physically and mentally.

It was to these thought that Jaffar fell asleep.

---

Jaffar was woken the next morning by a loud noise. It wasn't until he was standing bolt upright with his daggers in hands, bedroll awkwardly crumpled at his ankles, did he realize that it was Matthew. What the hell he was doing that was so noisy in this hour Jaffar did not know, but he _did_ know that it would soon end.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Jaffar strode out into the forest. There was Matthew, doing what looked like attacking his tent.

"What are you doing?" Kent demanded, storming up to him. Kent looked like he had been abruptly woken up as well, for his hair was messy and his boots were on the wrong feet.

"There's someone in my tent!" Matthew cried. Leaping back and taking refuge behind Rath, who had just appeared. "I woke up and I saw him!"

"Did you see what he looks like?" Kent asked, grabbing his sword from where it lay on the ground near the dead campfire.

"No, just very big!"

"That's probably because you are small," Legault said, appearing out of nowhere. "He could have been Nils and you would still say he was a giant."

Matthew glared daggers at him, but still did not leave his shelter behind Rath.

Kent marched up to the tent, gingerly poking his sword tip through the entrance. "Whoever is in there, come out! Now!"

A moment or two passed in silence. Kent tightened his grip on his sword and shouted for Sain to come with him. Sain, who had just woken and looked like he was still asleep, grumbled as he left for his sword. He came up to Kent with a frying pan in his hand. He and Kent didn't notice that he had grabbed the wrong weapon, and Kent leapt into the tent with a cry, a more than slightly less enthusiastic Sain following. A few moments later, they returned, an annoyed look on their faces.

"Matthew, what exactly did you see?" Kent asked in a steady tone. And although his voice was calm, in his eyes you could see pure irritation.

"A man about the size of you, in the tent, poking through my things," Matthew said, hiding farther behind Rath. He had a new reason to hide now, seeing the look in the two knights' eyes.

Sain promptly held up a shirt. "This was caught on one of your walking sticks, about the height of Kent."

"No!" Matthew protested. "I know what I saw! It was a man, not a shirt!"

"You were probably just tired," Kent said calmingly.

"Or stupid," Legault muttered, just loud enough for Matthew to hear. Matthew's glare hardened.

Kent sighed. "Now that we're all up, we might as well set off."

At these words, Sain became fully awake. "What? Fair, fair princess, you must wait no longer! I am coming!"

Kent winced, but went to go pack. The others followed his lead, although Matthew was quite hesitant to go into his own tent. But finally after a few minutes of gingerly sneaking peeks into the tent, he finally entered, less wary than before.

A long while later, the group had finally set off. Matthew was avoiding Legault stubbornly, Legault laughing at the boy's grim determination to ignore him. Jaffar was relieved that the two were bickering, because now he could have silence. There was no disputing over how to make Jaffar a better person. And he was fine with that.

It was a quiet journey to Badon. Matthew and Legault weren't talking for the entire trip, Rath was being his usual quiet self, and Sain was practically in a trance as he thought of the princess that awaited him in the trip ahead.

Jaffar spent most of the trip thinking. Kent had said that the mission would go by faster if he was agreeable. But it would go by even faster it he ran for it right then and there. What could stop him from taking to his heels and leaving this mission for those who had a felt obligation for it? …Rath could.

Kent rode up to Jaffar. "I thank you for not leaving last night," he said. Jaffar winced. What, could this guy read minds or something? It was starting to get unnerving.

"I was sure that you would try to escape when we were all asleep," Kent continued. "But I guess you proved us wrong. Don't worry. After we get the princess it is only a few days until we reach Bern. Then you are free to leave."

"…"

"You weren't thinking of leaving were you?" Kent asked. Jaffar looked sharply up at him. He was laughing. "I was just kidding. You should have seen the look on your face. Ha!"

Jaffar looked away, his fists closing around his dagger hilts.

"Now don't sulk. It was just a joke."

"…I'm not sulking…" Jaffar argued darkly. He had said before. He was _brooding._

Kent laughed. Riding away, he went along side Sain, leaving Jaffar to walk alone. Jaffar watched him for a moment, until turning away. Did they really not trust him that much? Well, they probably had a right to, due to his reputation. Jaffar's lip twitched a smile.

---

They reached Badon that evening. Sain was distraught that it had taken that long, although Kent reassured him that they were just a few hours late. Still Sain did not feel at ease until they had found the inn where they were waiting.

"What? What is a princess as fair and beauteous as this doing in an inn like this?" Sain cried, devastated.

Kent rolled his eyes. "You don't know how the princess looks, Sain. How can you compare her to this inn if you haven't even met her yet?"

Sain gave Kent a shocked look. "Kent! How could you say such a thing? Any princess is too elegant and stunning to sleep in such a place!"

Kent clamped his lips tightly together, stifling a laugh. Beside him Matthew and Legault were looking at Sain with large smirks on their faces, their eyebrows raised.

Sain frowned. "What?" he asked, and then turned around. There was the innkeeper behind him. "Oh…uh…oops…"

The innkeeper scowled at him. "So our inn is not suitable for royalty, eh?" he asked gruffly.

"No no no!" Sain cried, waving his hands before him protectively. "That is not what I meant, I-!"

The innkeeper snorted. "Ha. I don't believe it for a second. But, if you wanted to come for the princess, I would thank you. She has been a nuisance ever since she got here."

Jaffar paled. Shit. She was the kind of demanding, needy princesses. Why did he always get stuck with the annoying women?

"No, don't worry," the innkeeper said, reading Jaffar's expression. "She isn't a demanding princess. She is just very feisty. Already she has picked fights with two of the men in my bar. She is disturbing customers! I will go get her and the man protecting her for you." And with that the man left.

They all waited outside while the innkeeper went to fetch the princess and Hector. Kent was doing his best to calm the anxious Sain, Matthew and Legault were slowly becoming friends again and talking more and more (Jaffar soon realized they were talking about him again), and Rath, as usual, was waiting in silence.

Jaffar braced himself as he heard footsteps approaching. He was doomed. Doomed to a life of escort and babysitting.

Hector walked through the inn doorway, carrying the princess' luggage. Jaffar studied it. At least this princess didn't require endless amounts of possessions. There were only a few things in his arms, not hard for a horse to carry.

Then the princess walked through the door. She was very tall and beautiful, just as Sain had predicted. She was dressed not in a long, elegant dress, but in travelers clothes. So she wasn't like any of the ordinary princesses.

Sain cried out in joy, running up to her and showering her with compliments.

Jaffar sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

---

"Okay, so run this by me again," Legault said, leaning back lazily on one of the inn chairs. "Why are we waiting here instead of heading for Bern?"

"Because," Kent responded, glancing out of the window, "we are waiting for Vaida. She was supposed to find us before we set off so she could tell Prince Zephiel that we are coming."

"Why can't we just go and wait for her to find us?" Matthew asked. He was dealing with his boring situation by once again fiddling with anything near, which now happened to be a fork.

"She won't be able to find us if we do that," Kent said, frowning.

"What's your point?"

Princess Ive laughed.

Jaffar groaned mentally. Why was he stuck here? He could be somewhere else, dong something useful. Instead he was listening to a group of people until he grew insane. Jaffar tried to tune them out by examining his daggers, as if looking for any flaw. But of course there was none, and there hadn't been any when he had checked two minutes ago. But still he looked them over, spinning them idly in his hands.

"Jaffar!"

Jaffar blinked, looking around him. All eyes were on him.

"We're getting ready to go. Vaida is outside," Kent said. "Why didn't you respond the first three times I called you?"

Jaffar shrugged, putting away his weapons.

Following the others through the inn entrance, Jaffar looked up just in time to see a wyvern ready itself for landing. Instinctively he braced. Wyverns aren't known for their graceful landings. Fortunately however Vaida was a skilled rider and was able to land her wyvern without any injuries.

"I see you have the princess," Vaida commented shortly.

"No, this is just an imposter," Legault said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Vaida scowled. "Very amusing. Now are you all unharmed?"

"No, we're all going to die. The tavern down the street shot us for not tipping well enough," Matthew said just as sarcastically as Legault.

"I will be off then," Vaida said, ignoring the two thieves and picking up her wyvern's reins. "I have to inform Prince Zephiel of your whereabouts."

Kent nodded. "Good luck."

Vaida laughed. "Luck? Only the weak need luck," she said as her wyvern flew into the air.

Legault and Matthew went on for a while, either making fun of Vaida or continuing their list for ways to improve Jaffar. Jaffar promptly disappeared, knowing that he shouldn't stick around if he wanted to keep his sanity.

---

When the group was ready to go, Jaffar appeared again. He was unimaginably reluctant, but knew he couldn't try to leave again. He wouldn't be chased off. He could brave a few men and a princess, right?

Wrong.

---

That night when the group had made camp a distance from Badon, Matthew set up a little slower than usual. He was thinking hard, so it was hard to make camp quickly.

"Is something wrong?"

Matthew jerked in surprise, nearly knocking over his tent. Whirling around he saw Legault, smirking in pleasure.

"Legault!" Matthew cried, trying to settle down from the shock. "Don't do that!"

Legault's grin widened. "Is it my fault if I'm skilled? Anyways, are you going to tell me or not?"

"What?"

"What's bugging you? You're obviously irked."

"It's nothing."

Legault laughed. "You can say what you want, but you are even worse than Jaffar at hiding your emotions."

It wasn't until after he said that did he notice Jaffar standing beside him. Legault flinched slightly, but did not falter.

"It was a joke. Loosen up."

Jaffar looked at him silently for a moment before shooting a sideways glance at Matthew. The Ostian spy seemed to brace slightly. But after a moment of silence, Jaffar turned and left, disappearing into the shadows.

A few seconds after Jaffar had disappeared, Legault turned back to Matthew. "So it's Jaffar."

"What?"

"Jaffar. He's the one bugging you. Are you still angry about Leila? That was years ago."

"It isn't Jaffar."

"Yah? Well you're even stiffer than an irked Erk," Legault said. Then he blinked. "Whoa, I hadn't noticed that before," he muttered, scratching the back of his neck and looking down at the ground thoughtfully.

Matthew ignored the unintended pun. "Okay, so maybe I'm still a little mad at Jaffar."

Legault looked at him skeptically.

"Okay, maybe more than a little. But I know Leila wouldn't want me to hold it against him. He was forced to be that way. But still…"

Legault knelt beside Matthew, sitting back on his heels. "You seem to be hiding it well."

Matthew shrugged. Then he froze and whirled back to Legault. "But why am I telling you this?"

Legault smirked. "Because you're inexpressibly desperate." Then he stood and brushed of his pants. "But don't let the whole Jaffar bug you too much. If you do, it will drive you mad." He smiled. "You might even make Sain look sane." Then he blinked in surprise again. "Whoa…"

Then Legault walked off, scratching his head and wondering how many other of his former companions had odd names he could make fun of. Matthew watched him go, thinking about what he had said.

Jaffar: …That's her, isn't it? That princess is my gag girlfriend?

Swordchick&Legault&Matthew: Duh.

Jaffar: …I _hate_ you.

Swordckick: grin


	3. Attack

Jaffar: …you hate me, don't you?

Swordchick: Nah. You're just easy to pick on.

Legault: And _fun_ to pick on.

Jaffar: …

The next day Jaffar was woken by the sound of screaming. Tumbling from his tent, Jaffar was on his feet before he was even fully awake. Finally he blinked several times, he became in full control of his senses and looked around him. There was Matthew, scrambling to his feet from where he lay on the ground after falling in terror from his tent.

"He's back!" Matthew cried. "He's back! I know I saw him this time!"

Kent and Sain stepped warily into the tent, and once again came out empty-handed.

"At this rate you are going to be the least-liked person by sunset," Legault said, scratching his head sleepily.

"But I saw him! He had a hood on, and was sitting in the corner of my tent!" Matthew protested, once again finding refuge from the angry men behind Rath.

Without saying a word, Sain held up a cloak.

"We found it shoved in the corner," Kent said, raising an eyebrow.

"But I…that is…he…" Matthew stammered, but trailed off. He knew he was only making matters worse for himself by protesting, so just ducked farther behind Rath.

Princess Ive stepped out from her tent, rubbing her eyes drowsily. "What happened?" she asked. "I heard screaming."

Legault's lip curled. "Its just Matthew. He's trying to play a trick on us, and its growing old very fast."

"What! It's not a trick, I swear! I saw someone in there!"

"Well there was nobody in there when we looked," Sain said, walking off to get ready for departure.

Everyone else left, too, leaving Matthew to pout by himself.

Princess Ive walked up to Jaffar. He looked at her with expressionless eyes.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"They told you. Its just Matthew and his little pranks."

Princess Ive frowned thoughtfully. "What did he say happened?"

"Someone in his tent."

Frown deepening, Princess Ive walked over to Matthew, who was still pouting. "What did you see?" she asked.

Matthew looked up, taken aback. "I just saw a man in the corner of my tent," he explained, still a bit surprised. "He was wearing a cloak, but I leapt out of there before I could see more."

Princess Ive rubbed the back of her neck, thinking. "Next time you see that man," she said finally, "don't run away again. Catch him. I want to see him."

Matthew blinked. "You believe me?" he asked, stunned.

Princess Ive thought for a moment before answering. "I don't know," she said finally. "It seems a little far-fetched, but it's still possible. Next time, prove it."

Matthew looked at her for a moment, then grinned. "Sure thing," he said, then walked into his tent, getting ready to set off again.

Jaffar had a slight look of surprise on his face when Princess Ive walked back over to him.

"You handled that well," he said.

Princess Ive smiled. "You have to be when you are part of the royal family," she said. But Jaffar sensed a hint of grief in her voice, and said so. She smiled sadly.

"It's hard being a princess," she said quietly. "You have endless amounts of responsibilities, duties, and you don't get to decide what you want to do in life. Take this marriage for example." Suddenly Princess Ive clamped her mouth shut. "I shouldn't have said that," she said. "Excuse me." Then she hurried back to her own tent to get ready, leaving Jaffar standing alone. And after a moment, even he left.

Nobody saw the figure dart into the woods and out of sight.

--

They had only just started walking when it started when it began to rain. It was slow at first, but slowly became a heavy storm.

"Shouldn't we wait out the storm?" Sain asked.

"No. There's a city just a short distance away. We can find an inn there, but we'll have to make it, first," Kent said, shouting over the din of the wind and rain. "Jaffar, tell Princess Ive to hold on until we get there."

Jaffar's lips pressed together in annoyance, but walked back to the princess. "We're going to a small nearby city," he explained. "Will you be okay until then."

Princess Ive laughed. "I can withstand a small storm," she said, but she was shivering.

Jaffar made a slight face, looked around to make sure nobody was looking, then turned back to Princess Ive. "Do you need another cloak?"

Princess Ive looked surprised. "Are you offering?" she asked.

"…"

The princess laughed again. "I'll be fine. But thank you."

Jaffar's eyes returned to their usual emotionless state, and he walked away. He clenched his fists. What had just gone on over there? What the hell was he doing?

To cast the thoughts from his head and keep himself preoccupied, Jaffar walked ahead and tried to find the city. It took a while to find it, but a long while later they had finally reached the small town.

"Where's the inn?" Matthew asked. Legault stood beside him. Their expressions were too eager.

Kent didn't notice. "Just to the right there," he said, pointing. "We had better get out of the rain before Princess Ive becomes ill."

Princess Ive grumbled something about not needing any special care, but followed them through the town to the inn.

"How many to a room?" Kent asked the innkeeper.

"The most expensive can hold four, but the average is two. If you wouldn't mind being spread out, then it would cost lest to house all of your companions in a few of the small rooms than two big ones."

"Then we'll do that," Sain said.

The group was paired quickly. Sain and Kent to one room, Matthew and Legault to another, Rath was solitary, and for the last room…

"What?" Jaffar asked, stupefied.

"You are the princess' personal guard," Kent explained, "so you need to be near her at all times."

Matthew whispered something in Jaffar's ear so that he could only hear it. "Just go easy on her."

Jaffar clenched his teeth and did his best to hide his embarrassment. It was a difficult feat. But Jaffar walked into his room, Princess Ive trailing behind him, looking slightly confused.

---

Jaffar woke the next morning at dawn. He usually got up early, but didn't know why he had woken _this_ early. Looking around cautiously, Jaffar stood. His first guess was the princess. But no, she was on the bed on the opposite side of the room, still asleep. Then he looked around for anything unusual in the room. Nothing. Everything was where it had been the night before, nothing was even slightly out of place.

Then Jaffar strode towards the door. Gingerly he gripped the handle. Then, slowly, gently, he pushed. Nothing happened. He pushed harder. Nothing. Shoving as hard as he could with his shoulder against the door, he tried his best to open the door. Still nothing. But he was sure he heard stifled laughter on the other side.

Clenching his fists and swearing mentally at Legault and Matthew, Jaffar turned to the window. But no, it was too high to jump, and there was nothing to climb down. So unless he wanted to hurt himself by jumping down, he would have to wait.

Sitting heavily on his bed, Jaffar waited for whatever would happen next.

That happened to be Princess Ive waking up.

Rubbing her eyes groggily, the princess sat up. She glanced around the room, first at Jaffar sitting gloomily on his bed, then at the door. She stood and tried to open it, but got as much success as Jaffar. Then she sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"How did the door get jammed?" she asked, turning to Jaffar.

"…"

Princess Ive walked over and sat on the end of Jaffar's bed. Jaffar tensed, but the princess didn't notice.

"Matthew and Legault?"

Jaffar nodded. He moved to put his feet on the bed, and slid slightly to the side as he did so. Hopefully Princess Ive wouldn't notice.

She did.

Looking at Jaffar oddly, Princess Ive shifted to face him. She raised an eyebrow curiously, but said nothing.

Pretending like nothing had happened, Jaffar shrugged. "I didn't see anything, but I have a hunch."

Princess Ive smirked, glancing at the door. She shook her head in disgust, and then turned back to Jaffar. "Are they always like this, or are they implying something?"

Jaffar shrugged again, looking down the bed to avoid looking at her. Princess Ive didn't move for a long time, but finally stood. Jaffar looked up at her curiously, following her with his eyes. Princess Ive walked over to the door, tried it again, pounded on it, waited for a response, and after not receiving one turned and looked around the room. Then she strode towards the window. Looking over the edge, she came to a conclusion and climbed onto the windowsill.

"Princess?" Jaffar asked, growing slightly alarmed. He walked over towards her and looked at her curiously. "What are you doing?"

Princess Ive turned to face him, still not climbing down from the window. "I'm getting out of here. I have better things to do than wait in here until those two idiots decide to open the door."

"Princess, come down."

Still not obeying, Princess Ive sighed in disgust. "Don't call me princess. I'm human just like everybody else."

Jaffar hesitated. He wasn't usually on first name terms with anyone, much less a princess. When he was the Angel of Death, it was odd to call anyone by their names, especially when you are about to kill the man you are talking to. Soon it just became a habit not to.

"…My lady? You'll hurt yourself."

Princess Ive snorted. She looked like she was ready to comment on either Jaffar's refusal to call her by her first name or his lack of faith, when the door burst open. Jaffar whirled around, braced, when he saw Kent. He had probably finally found the door jammed shut and had forced it open.

But Princess Ive had been startled by the knight's sudden appearance and lost her balance. With a cry she toppled over and out of the open window. With lightning fast reflexes, Jaffar leapt to the window and grabbed her hand, keeping her from falling. Kent yelped in alarm and sprang to help. Soon they had Princess Ive back inside on her feet, while Legault and Matthew laughed hysterically from the door, having to lean against the wall to keep from falling over.

"Kent," Matthew said between laughs, "after we help Jaffar with his social problems, we're helping you with yours." Legault, shaking his head in amusement, agreed.

Blushing, Kent checked to make sure that Princess Ive was all right. After she said so, he coughed uncomfortably.

"I saw that Matthew and Legault had the door jammed shut," he said, scratching his head awkwardly. "I tried to open it but it was a lot harder than it looked."

"It's alright, Kent," Princess Ive reassured him, brushing off her pants. "Really, don't worry about it."

As Kent continued to stammer apologies, Jaffar silently slipped out of the room. In the hallway Matthew and Legault gave him mischievous glances. Jaffar ignored them as he headed down to the first floor.

On the first floor of the inn, there were a few merchants selling odds and ends, but what attracted the most attention was the tavern. It was popular for many reasons, of which were soon forgotten by being drunk from the amount of beer they sold there. Still, they all returned. Jaffar strode silently into the tavern and found a seat in the back corner of the room, out of the way of others. It was the perfect place to think and observe what was around.

What he saw first was Sain, surrounded by half a dozen women. Jaffar closed his eyes quickly. That was something he didn't need to see. Looking on the other side of the tavern he was slightly amused by seeing a few fistfights over the simplest things; not receiving a large enough drink, brushing arms with another man. It was sad how men could turn barbaric over such small things, and 3/4 of them happen in taverns.

But then his eyes fell upon something different. Two men in the opposite corner of the tavern. They were both conversing silently and conspicuously to each other, which was probably why Jaffar hadn't seen them sooner. They didn't attract a lot of attention, much unlike the shouting drunk men. One of the men had a cloak on that covered his eyes and shadowed his face, making it impossible to see any of his features. The other was hidden in the dim shadows of the room and was faced away the mayhem of the tavern, making it impossible to identify him.

The two men talked on for a while. Normally Jaffar would have looked away, uninterested. But something about these men made him curious. They seemed too secretive.

Then the second man did something interesting. Still facing away from the crowd, he placed a small bag on the table. The hooded man pulled it towards him and opened it. He pulled out a coin and examined it. Jaffar blinked in surprise. Was the man being bribed…? Hired…?

Making not a sound, although it wouldn't matter in the din of the tavern, Jaffar crept towards the two men. Making it look like he wasn't walking towards them, he looked from one end of the tavern to the other, as if looking for someone. But still he ducked behind men whenever he could take the chance. It was better not to be seen.

Finally he was close enough to hear the conversation, even over the noise of the drunk customers. Crouching behind two barrels, out of sight, he strained to hear what they were talking about. He came right in the middle of one of their sentences, but still heard enough.

"…is this enough?" the second man was saying.

"Depends. How soon do you want her gone?" the hooded man said, still fingering through the gold.

Jaffar's eyes widened. Did they mean Princess Ive? Was this man hiring the other to assassinate the princess?

"As soon as you can."

"Done."

"And you will not be seen?"

The hooded man laughed. "Don't blink, or you'll miss it."

There was the sound of chairs scraping against the wood floor. Jaffar's heart skipped a beat. They were coming that way. They would see him.

Liaping around the barrels Jaffar threw himself under another table. He held his breath and glanced towards the two men. The hooded man had already disappeared, and the second was now getting ready to go. Curiosity overcame him, and Jaffar glanced up at his face. Leaning down to get a better look at him, Jaffar's blood ran cold.

Rath.

Ducking out of view, Jaffar tried to gather his thoughts as the nomad disappeared from the tavern. Rath? The quiet, mysterious Rath? He paying the other man to kill Princess Ive? Was that even who they were talking about? No. It couldn't be. That was too far fetched. But still…. Probably he should get back to the others.

Jaffar tried to climb out from under the table, but someone grabbed him from the back of the cloak. Jaffar tried to whirl around to see who was there, but he was jerked back violently and painfully into a chair.

"What's this?" someone said. His voice was cold and intimidating. "Did you stick your nose where you shouldn't have?"

Leaping to his feet, Jaffar looked for the first time into the face of who was attacking him. Damn it.

The hooded man stood menacingly before him, his long, jagged sword in hand. "I'll teach you not to listen in on other's conversations," he said, and lunged.

In an instant Jaffar's daggers were in his hands and he had leapt to the side of the man's blow. He was aware of the tavern suddenly being silent, and felt all eyes on him and his opponent. But he concentrated on the man before him.

The two circled each other for a moment like dogs, daring the other to move first. Finally, plainly growing bored of the long pause, the man lunged. Jaffar leapt back and struck forwards in a counterattack, but missed. Jaffar was startled for a moment but soon regained his composure. His opponent was fast and obviously skilled. He would have to be careful.

But no sooner had these words been thought did he mess up. The man leapt forwards again. Jaffar sprang back, but wasn't ready when the man lunged forwards again. The next thing Jaffar knew he was on his back a few feet from a table that was upturned when he had been thrown against it. He tried to get up but was dazed and couldn't see straight. The world spun dangerously. The man picked Jaffar up by his collar. He said something but Jaffar didn't hear. Darkness was taking over his senses as he slipped into unconsciousness. But Jaffar fought it bitterly. He couldn't lose.

The man struck Jaffar hard in the gut. Jaffar lashed out with his fist but the man caught it and threw him harshly against another table. Jaffar stumbled to his feet and staggered back, trying to keep from falling. But his opponent kicked him hard on the chest, shoving him through the backdoor and out to the alley. The man followed.

Jaffar fell back against the opposite wall, breathing hard. The hooded man took long strides and walked right up to him. Jaffar tried to strike out at him, but the man grabbed his wrist and twisted it harshly, forcing Jaffar to his knees to keep his wrist from breaking.

"It looks like you've met your match," the man said, and drew his sword.

Suddenly a voice rang out through the alleyway. "Jaffar!" Princess Ive cried. Jaffar looked up weakly and saw her looking out of the window, a look of horror on her face.

The man looked up too. "What the-?"

Jaffar saw this as an opportunity to turn the tables. With a sudden vicious movement, he swung his foot across and swept the man off of his feet. With a strangled cry the man fell hard on his back. Jaffar threw himself against the man even before he had hit the ground, striking him across the face with a harsh fist. Then with a final blow the man was dead.

Jaffar was breathing hard, his face turned towards the ground when the others finally arrived.

"What the hell was that about?" Legault demanded, startled.

"Who is that?" Princess Ive asked, gesturing towards the unconscious man.

Matthew cried out in alarm, making all of the others jerk violently in alarm.

"What the hell was _that_ about?" Legault demanded, startled as well as furious.

"That's the man who keeps on waking me up!" Matthew cried, pointing at the man. "I told you there really was someone there! See? That's him! I swear!"

Kent blinked. "Really? How did he get out of the tent so fast without us seeing him then?"

Jaffar grimaced bitterly. "He's fast," he said. "Fast and sneaky. He must have climbed out under the back."

Matthew cheered and laughed at Legault and Kent for doubting him while Princess Ive helped Jaffar to his feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "I saw you down there with him right there and…"

Jaffar shrugged off her gentle grip, shaking his head. "I'm fine. It was nothing."

Princess Ive looked like she wanted to say more and looked very concerned, but sensed a hint of something in Jaffar's voice that made her hold her tongue. Jaffar turned towards Rath, a dark glare on his face. It was obviously a threat. Rath looked at Jaffar with cool, emotionless eyes. After a moment of staring at each other, Jaffar turned and walked away.

"We should go," Legault said. "We still have a long way to go to Bern."

"But what about him?" Matthew asked, gesturing towards the body.

"What about him?"

"Shouldn't we do anything about its?"

"No. Why?"

Matthew sighed. "Fine. Let's just go."

Kent nodded, but then looked around and frowned. "Where's Sain?"

Jaffar glanced towards the inn. "Look inside the tavern."

Kent hesitantly looked through the tavern door, and nearly fell over in shock. "SAIN!" he cried, and scrambled into the tavern after his companion. The others laughed.

---

During the day, the journey was quiet and slow. The ground was still wet from the other day's shower, so soon the companions were muddy and wet. It made the trip even more miserable.

"Are we almost there?" Matthew groaned, still wiping mud off of his face from when he tripped over a root and fell. Legault had found much pleasure making fun of that, but it soon died down.

"We're only a few days from Bern, Matthew," Kent said, looking over his shoulder at the grumbling thief. "You can last that long."

"Easy for you to say. You're on a horse!" Matthew retorted.

"Well if you could ride a horse, maybe you could get one. But you don't, so you can't."

"What do you expect me to do? Ride through the city on a loud, noticeable horse while I spy on someone? I don't think so!"

"Wait, spy? Matthew, what are you talking about?" Princess Ive asked, looking at him questioningly.

"Gah!"

Jaffar sighed. The wet and uncomfortable weather was making everyone testy, which made the trip even more unbearable. He was on the brink of turning on his heels and running away right there, and in this muddy weather he could probably get away this time.

"Hey! Why does the princess get to ride on the back of Sain's horse!"

Jaffar was jerked from his thoughts as Matthew shouted this at the top of his voice.

"Because the fair Princess Ive shouldn't have to walk in this dreadful weather! That would be uncourteous!" Sain said, looking fondly over at the princess.

"…Sain? That isn't even a word," Princess Ive murmured, looking at him curiously.

"Of course, lovely princess! You are bright, as well as beauteous!"

Princess Ive closed her eyes in disgust, muttering something that sounded a lot like, "…pathetic…"

"I want to ride on Rath's horse!" Matthew was shouting. "I don't see why I should have to walk! I'm just as important as everyone else here!"

Legault laughed. "Only in your mind, Matthew."

Matthew glared. "I'm more important that you think."

Legault just laughed harder, shaking his head in amusement.

Jaffar was feeling very alone in all the din. Was he the only sane one in the group? Probably. Actually, it was just a bit amusing. Rath stared, straight ahead, trying to ignore the two thieves fighting over who gets to ride on his horse. Kent tried to calm Sain down who was bombarding Princess Ive with a string of compliments. And he stood in the middle of it all, pretending like nothing was going on.

Suddenly Jaffar heard something behind them. It was faint, but there was definitely a sound. Jaffar stopped short and whirled around, braced. There was nothing in view, but he was sure there was something there. He felt it.

He was aware of the sudden silence as the others noticed his vigilance.

"Jaffar? What are you doing?"

"What's going on?"

Jaffar ignored the questions, straining to hear anything that might provide a clue. But for several moments, nothing happened. Soon the others grew anxious, then annoyed.

"You're worse than Matthew," Legault said, shaking his head in disapproval. "It's nothing. There's nobody there."

"Come on, Jaffar. We're moving on."

Jaffar didn't move for another few moments, but finally he, too, turned and reluctantly headed off after them. But less then a second later, he heard something again. It was close. Very close. So close that…

With a sudden vicious speed, Jaffar whirled around and slashed out with his daggers. A fighter gave a strangled cry and fell, dead. In an instant the others were ready to fight, seeing and hearing the fighter's death.

"That was supposed to be your job!" Kent shouted at Matthew, Legault and Rath. The three winced and pretended to be preoccupied with their weapons.

Kent, the one with the most leadership in the group, started shouting commands. "Matthew, Legault, go out and try to find the enemy. Rath, pick off as many enemies as you can without getting yourself into trouble. Sain, put Princess Ive down and come with me."

"What? But Princess Ive needs protection!" Sain protested.

"That is what Jaffar was hired for. Now come on, we need to go help Rath!" Kent said and rode off, waving his sword in the air. Sain looked reluctant, but followed.

Jaffar had to stay behind with the defenseless Princess Ive. Battles were Jaffar's favorite thing about the Black Fang. Of course, he had left them, and never would return. But still, to get lost in the thrill of war, to forget your troubles and pains, just worrying about the guy before you trying to cut your throat out.

But now it was different. The goal now was to find a way to get Princess Ive _out_ of the action and to safety.

Looking around for a secretive place to hide, Jaffar grabbed Princess Ive's arm and pulled her away from the path. Out in the open was the worst place they could be right then. They needed shelter.

But the best place Jaffar could find on short notice was a large, thick clump of thorny bushes, off to the side and against a dense bunch of trees. They were tall, taller than he was. They wound around the tree trunk so thickly he could not see the tree behind it. There was no way into them; the branches were too thick. It was perfect, at least, for the time being. It wouldn't defend them against attacks, but if they could not be seen there would be no attacks they would need defending from. Now the only problem was how he was going to get Princess Ive into them.

Then he had a thought. "Wait here," he said in his dark voice, now emphasized by urgency. Princess Ive, looking a little startled at the sudden attack, nodded obediently.

Tucking his still bloody daggers into his belt, Jaffar sprang into one of the trees next to the clump of thorn bushes. He climbed swiftly up, and positioned himself right above a small opening in the middle of the tall bushes. Then he pulled a thin rope from his belt. Tying it securely to one of the thicker branches, he made sure it could land just in the middle of the small clearing. Then, with the rope in his hand, he leapt gracefully back down to where Princess Ive stood, confused.

"Put your arms around my neck," Jaffar said, gripping the rope with both arms.

Princess Ive complied, and once she was securely on Jaffar climbed up the rope. It swung over the clearing, and Jaffar helped the princess down safely. Then he climbed back up and hid the rope in the tree's leaves. He kept it tied so he could help Princess Ive get back out again.

Once Jaffar had leapt down to the clearing again, he told Princess Ive to kneel down, to keep from being seen. But Jaffar winced. The princess' bright clothes stood out against the brown branches, making her visible. Her bright red hair didn't help much, either.

"Get down lower," Jaffar commanded, and shielded her as well as she could. His clothes were made to camouflage, so he was practically invisible in the thick bushes.

Jaffar did not mean for this to happen, and he didn't like it at all. In the cramped clearing, the two had to press against each other to keep from getting scratched by the cruel thorns. It was not one of Jaffar's most pleasurable moments.

Jaffar seemed very tense, not only because he was uncomfortable. He was feeling very vulnerable here, being cramped and caught of guard. If there was someone nearby, they would not be able to get out of the way of an attack before it hit them. At the slightest sound Jaffar jerked to attention, ready to attack if he needed to. Princess Ive noticed his uneasiness.

"You don't have to be so tense," she said. "Sir Kent and Sir Sain will fight off the warriors, and we are well hidden here. It will-"

But suddenly Jaffar cut her off, clamping a hand over her mouth. Peering through the bushes, he saw something move. Jaffar wished with all of his cold, bitter heart that the movement was just the wind moving a bush. But no, they were not so lucky. There was a man, dressed in the garb of a thief, prowling through the undergrowth. Jaffar prayed that he had not heard Princess Ive and knew where they were. But again, lady luck was not shining upon them.

The enemy thief looked in their direction, hidden behind a fern. He thought he was safely out of view, but Jaffar's keen eyesight could see him clearly. The thief's gaze slowly looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. But, unfortunately, he soon found it. The thief's eyes grew wide as he saw Jaffar and the princess, hiding behind the thorn bushes. He leapt to his feet and scrambled away. It took Jaffar a moment to realize that he was going to tell his companions where they were.

Cursing loudly, Jaffar leapt to his feet. He started to go after the thief, but he was already too far ahead. He would never make it to him in time. Now the most important thing was to get the princess out of there. Climbing up the tree and lowering the rope, he ordered for the princess to climb up. Then he helped her back down, untied the rope to hide the evidence of ever being there, and pulled Princess Ive through a clump of trees, looking for anywhere else to hide.

The din of battle haunted their every step. Jaffar was worried that he would turn a corner and run right into a skirmish. But that wasn't what made him so uneasy. He had fought worse than anything they could dish out many times. But if they got involved in a large battle, he could not insure Princess Ive's safety.

But fortunately, Jaffar's luck was not completely gone. They ran on for a long while, untroubled by warriors. There was nowhere safe to hide, so they could only run on and hope to find something. Once they ran into ran into Rath. Princess Ive asked how the fight was going, but the only answer they got was, "bad." Then he rode off before they could ask anything more, his path marked by the twang of a bow.

Finally Jaffar stopped to let Princess Ive catch her breath. She protested that she was fine, but Jaffar ignored her. She was gasping so loud that the enemy on the other edge of the forest could hear her. If she continued, all she would only hurt herself. While Princess Ive caught her breath, Jaffar looked anxiously around, alert.

There was a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye. Whirling around, he faced the enemy, braced to attack.

"Jaffar!" Princess Ive cried, pointing to his right.

Jaffar's daggers where immediately in his hands as he followed her gaze and saw a mercenary ready to attack. It wasn't until then that he realized that all around him was mercenaries and fighters. Either this was a coincidence, or that thief had been smarter than he had looked. Dammit, he couldn't believe that he had fallen for that.

"Get behind me," Jaffar commanded, bracing himself, shielding Princess Ive. "Can you use a weapon?"

Princess Ive nodded, pulling a dagger from her boot. Jaffar didn't know if she was afraid, but if she was she was doing a good job hiding it.

Jaffar turned back to the enemy that was now surrounding them, bracing to strike. He waited for them to make the first move. He could easily dodge any attack, so there was no threat there. Now he was just stalling for time, hoping that Sain or Kent would find them before the enemy decided to stop waiting and attack.

But before either of the cavilers arrived, the enemy lost their patience and lunged. With a cry, one of the mercenaries lashed out with his large sword, but Jaffar leapt to the side and lunged forwards in a counter attack. In two quick strikes the mercenary was dead even before he hit the ground. Seeing this the enemy was unnerved, but only for a moment. A second later they were angered over their fallen comrade, and attacked as one. Teeth clenched in bitter determination, Jaffar waited until the enemy was close before he struck back.

The clearing suddenly burst into the sound and sight of battle, with the clanking of weapons and the cries of the dying. Blood stained the once peaceful forest as men fell, dead or wounded. Jaffar did his best to attack whoever got near, but soon the number of men was overwhelming, and it was impossible to protect both Princess Ive and himself, although he did his best.

Princess Ive seemed to be doing well on her own. Not once did she cry out in pain, but in triumph and victory. She wasn't as talented in killing strikes, but could fend off the warriors for long enough to get out of the way.

But soon, the enemy's numbers were too much for only the two of them to fight off. Jaffar lost Princess Ive in the mass of warriors, both dead and alive, although he desperately tried to find her.

Finally the enemies started to disappear. The number of fighting warriors was slowly decreasing, and Jaffar looked anxiously around for Princess Ive, and, finally seeing her, felt a chill crawl up his spine.

She was lying on the ground, motionless.

Swordchick: Wow…the tragedy…it's bugging the crap out of me.

Jaffar: Does that mean the story's over?

Swordchick: No. If Princess Ive is dead, you are the one who has to tell Prince Zephiel.

Jaffar: Hmm…..have a girlfriend, or be tortured for life by an angry prince……I chose the prince.

Swordchick: R&R


	4. Midnight Meeting

Swordchick: tries to add to suspense What will happen next? How will this effect Jaffar? Is Princess Ive even dead?

Legault: Wait, you mean she might still be alive?

Swordchick: Yep. Oh wait…I mean…I… … …crap.

Matthew: laughs

---

Oh, and K-GForever, thank you for my very first romance tip. It will come up a little later (aka many many chapters).

Jaffar ran as fast as he could to Princess Ive, ducking and leaping around attacks as he went. When he reached the princess, he realized with relief that she was still alive. He didn't know how she had managed it, but she wasn't dead. Yet. Picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder, Jaffar backed away from the enemy, trying to stall for time. If Kent or Sain didn't get here soon…

As if on cue, there was the sound of hoof beats behind him. Jaffar whirled around to face the knights, but his face fell when he saw them. Two knights rode up to them, but they were not Sain or Kent. They waved their lances, ready to attack. Jaffar leapt out of their path, barely avoiding their lances. Then he abandoned any hopes for an offensive stance and ran, stumbling through the forest because he didn't get a good enough start.

Hoof beats gained, and he ducked under their lances, veering to the side to escape the knights. Then more came from his left, and he gripped his dagger even firmer in his free hand. Maybe he could pick them off one by one, at least until help arrived.

The knight came into view and Jaffar lunged, driving his weapon towards the knight's throat. Kent cried out in alarm and reared his horse up and Jaffar stopped himself just in time, landing awkwardly after that sudden surprise.

"Jaffar?" Kent asked, stunned. "What are you doing here? What-?" then his eyes fell upon the princess, slung limp over Jaffar's shoulder. "What happened to Princess Ive?" he cried, alarmed.

Jaffar whirled around, facing the small army that was already almost upon them. Kent followed his gaze and paled. Thinking quickly, Jaffar thrust the half-conscious redhead into Kent's arms and turned to face the enemy, grimly gripping his daggers.

Kent laughed bitterly. "Surely you don't think you stand a chance against that _alone_, do you?" he asked. "Hurry, if we run we might be able to outrun them."

Jaffar didn't answer, just pressed his lips into a thin line. Then he charged. Kent shuddered. As the former assassin ran for the enemy, he had a terrifying look on his face. Deadly, unmerciful. It probably was adapted from the pain and suffering he had experienced when he had killed for the Black Fang.

As Kent watched, Jaffar leapt upon an archer, killing him instantly. Blood flew into his face but Jaffar ignored it. Then he lunged off of the body and into a mercenary, who fell dead as fast as the first. Kent was startled and slightly scared at the sight before him. Jaffar was so skilled, so deadly, so terrifying, that it was unnerving. Jaffar leapt from enemy to enemy, killing them without hesitation. That probably was what had made him a cold-blooded killer. That he would not hesitate to do what he had to, no matter what it was.

Princess Ive watched as well, a look of both awe and fright on her face. Jaffar's movements were graceful, yet devastating. Not a single movement was wasted; all had a purpose. But it was alarming how easily he killed. Where did he learn all of that? _How _could he do all that? Kill so easily…how could he take their lives without even hesitation?

Finally, a few minutes later, Jaffar stood in the middle of a bloody mass of bodies. He was breathing hard, looking on the brink of collapsing. But when he walked back to Kent and Princess Ive, he had hidden all signs of weariness.

"Jaffar, where did you learn all that?" Princess Ive asked, still feeling daunted by his abilities. But Jaffar just shook his head, dismissing the question.

"Where are the others?" he asked Kent. There was a cut down the side of his face that wept with blood, and a gash all the way down his right arm, but other than that he was fine.

"They are still out there somewhere," Kent said, looking around. "We had better go find them. They are probably still fighting."

"Nope."

The three turned around and saw Matthew and Legault walking towards them. They were both injured, Matthew more gravely than Legault. Legault had once been part of the Black Fang, so he was used to combat. But to Matthew, battle was new. Spying and stealing was familiar territory, but killing, not so much.

Legault smirked, making the scratches on his face look even worse. "Why did they send us with two thieves and an assassin, but no clerics?"

"Where's Sain?" Kent asked, ignoring the thief's attempt to verbally attack Lord Eliwood and Lady Lyndis.

Matthew frowned slightly. "I don't know. I haven't seen him."

Kent bit his lip. "Is he okay?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "I _said_ I don't know. I haven't seen him."

Kent helped Princess Ive down to the ground and rode off to find his companion. Princess Ive, too weak to stand on her own, needed Jaffar to help support her. Jaffar ignored the two thieves' amused gazes.

"What happened back there?" Princess Ive asked, blinking.

"You were attacked, and Kent rescued us," Jaffar explained.

Princess Ive looked at him skeptically. "_Only_ Kent? With the skills I saw just then, I think there might be a bit in there you aren't telling me."

An emotion crossed Jaffar's face momentarily, but then disappeared. "Mainly Kent, princess," he said. "He's the one who saved us."

Princess Ive came him a knowing look, but changed the subject. "I thought I told you not to call me princess."

"…"

Princess Ive frowned crossly. "Why didn't you do what I asked you to?"

Jaffar could feel the two thieves' gaze upon him as they watched, amused. It was burning into his skull, making him want to turn away.

"…"

"_Why?_"

Jaffar looked at her with cold, emotionless eyes. "Because, my lady," he said slowly, "I will never be equal with anyone again, much less you."

Princess Ive's anger disappeared, and she looked at him curiously. Matthew and Legault's amusement turned to surprise, then slight shame as they realized what he meant by his words. But before Princess Ive could ask him, Kent rode up with Sain in tow, slung unconscious across his horse.

"He was trying to woo an enemy pegasus knight," he said, lip curled.

The group's gaze moved to Sain, who was unharmed, save for a large bump on his head that could have been inflicted by either a pegasus' hooves, a spear handle, or even both.

"We had better tell Prince Zephiel about this," Matthew said to Kent.

"What? Why? It was just a group of bandits."

But Jaffar shook his head grimly. "No. This was planned. They seemed too well that there was a woman among us." He knew also who might be planning all of this, but he made sure not to add that. He would speak to Rath later.

Speaking of which…. Where was the nomad?

Princess Ive seemed to notice this at the same time Jaffar did.

"Where's the quiet one? Rath?" she asked, looking around.

Everyone looked around as well, but the nomad was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh. I didn't even know he was gone," Legault said. "He's so quiet, it's hard to tell the difference."

Kent frowned slightly. "I saw him shortly before I found Jaffar and Princess Ive…" (Princess Ive snorted as he called her princess, muttering how nobody listened to her even though they obeyed her every whim.) "…so he must be okay. Matthew, could you go find him?"

Matthew nodded, relieved that he was finally able to do something he was good at. He ran through the trees, searching for the lost nomad.

"I don't feel leaving you here alone is a good idea," Kent said, "but someone needs to inform Zephiel about this."

Legault grinned slyly. "We'll be fine. Don't worry."

Kent paled at the sight of the thief's grin. "Are you sure?" he asked, this time to Princess Ive and Jaffar.

Princess Ive nodded, and Jaffar remained his usual silent self, but he didn't seem to mind. So, with a slight look of reluctance on his face as he glanced at the still unconscious Sain, he rode of as fast as he could in the direction of Bern.

Legault sighed, obviously glad that Kent was finally gone. "We'll camp up there tonight," he said, pointing to a large hill a short distance away.

Princess Ive frowned slightly. "What? The sun isn't even setting yet."

"What about it?"

"Shouldn't we move on?"

Legault laughed. "I don't think some of us can take much more after that battle," he said. Sure enough, there were quite a few scars and wounds marking all of the companions.

"And besides, princess," Legault said, eyeing her meaningfully. "I don't think you should be walking for a while."

Princess Ive's frown deepened. "I'm fine," she said, but Jaffar noticed that she was leaning on him more than she was standing on her own.

"It's going to rain soon, as well."

Legault jerked in surprise, nearly falling over. "What the-! Rath! When did you get back!"

"Just now," Rath said, slinging his bow over his shoulder.

"Where's Matthew?"

Rath just looked at him blankly.

"Matthew? Didn't he come and fetch you?"

Rath frowned slightly, puzzled. "No. I found you on my own."

Legault sighed. "He got himself lost again. I swear, he has no sense of direction. I'll go find him." The thief ran through the trees, searching for their missing companion.

Jaffar studied Rath. The Sacaen nomad was unscathed, save for a few scratches on his face and arms, which looked like they could have come from branches and thorns, not weapons.

"How did you escape so easily, Rath?" Jaffar asked, eyeing his few light wounds. "I didn't think even a nomad from Sacae could be so quick."

"We are," Rath said coolly, turning his gaze on Jaffar.

The two stared at each other for a moment. For Princess Ive they looked like emotionless stares, but for Rath and Jaffar they were filled with threat and intimidation. But after a moment Rath turned and headed up the hill to where they were to make camp. Jaffar watched him go for a moment before finally leaving him be. He would talk to him later.

Suddenly Matthew stepped from the trees. "Hey," he said, panting slightly. "Has Rath come back yet?"

Princess Ive blinked. "Isn't Legault with you?"

"No, why?"

"He came to look for you."

Matthew sighed. "He got himself lost again. I swear, he has no sense of direction. I'll go find him." He turned and started to run off, but Jaffar quickly snatched the young thief by his collar to stop him.

"No, you won't," Jaffar said, stopping him. Princess Ive laughed. "Just wait for him to come back on his own."

Matthew looked at him questioningly, but finally followed Rath up the hill to camp. Sain chose right then to come back to his senses.

"Wha…? What happened?" he asked groggily, then his brain started working again and he remembered what had happened. "Sweet Alanna! Where are you? Wait for me!"

Princess Ive laughed again and Jaffar grabbed Sain's horse's reigns and lead him up the hill without a word.

---

When camp was finally set up, Jaffar did his best not to collapse until he was inside his tent. He was exhausted, and his muscles burned from weariness. He lay on the ground for a moment, trying to either fall asleep or get called out to do something more, whichever happened first, and it turned out to be the later.

"Jaffar!" Legault called.

Jaffar did his best to keep from throwing his dagger out of the tent and into Legault's throat. The temptation was almost overwhelming. But Jaffar restrained and pulled himself to his feet, striding out of the tent. They said he was the personal bodyguard, but so far he had done that and everything else as well.

"Princess Ive needs help fixing her tent," Legault said as he walked off to collect firewood.

Princess Ive looked a little embarrassed as Jaffar walked over to her. "I'm sorry. I've never been out in the forest before. Princesses aren't usually allowed to do those sort of things…."

Jaffar just shrugged, dismissing her apologies. Then he set to work, putting up her tent slow enough so that she could watch and learn how next time. He didn't speak once, just worked.

When he was finally done the sun was setting, so he had to help set up the campfire. Jaffar was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to get a break. And, sure enough, he didn't. He was working all the rest of the day, and only had a few minutes to finally wash and dress his wounds. That was only when Legault and Matthew had gotten in an argument, God knows over what.

Rath had been right. It rained, just like he said it would. Once it started it was just a small shower, but soon became a downpour. The others ducked into their tents, retiring for the night.

Only once he was sure everyone was asleep did Jaffar leave his tent. He looked around to make sure nobody was there, but all he saw were the tents and the now extinguishing campfire.

The rain fell heavily on his head and bare shoulders as he strode from the camp. The ground was already soggy and slippery, but Jaffar didn't stumble. It came with the territory of being an assassin. Being an assassin was a gift and a curse.

Walking smoothly through down the hill and to the forest, Jaffar watched as the rain washed away the blood from the attack. The bodies had all been taken care of; thrown in a pile and burned. He could see it now, of on the horizon, still smoking slightly.

As he walked along, his boots soon became crusted with blood that was then washed away by the storm. He didn't know where he was going; he didn't even know why he was out here. Just to get away from the camp, he guessed. Just to be alone for a while.

Suddenly Jaffar saw a shape on the horizon. Instinctively he threw himself to the ground, landing in a puddle. He flinched, but didn't make a sound. There were two shapes he noticed, as he looked closer. Crawling on the ground, ignoring the water and blood on his chest and arms, he tried to get closer to see something through the darkness of the night.

Two men were talking to each other, hidden behind a small group of trees. Jaffar moved as quickly but silently as he could to the trees. He had to hear what was going on. He had a hunch he knew what they were talking about…

"She's asleep in her tent."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alone?"

"Everyone else is asleep. It should be easy for you."

"Good. But before I finish the job I want to see the payment."

Jaffar tensed. Another man being paid to kill Princess Ive?

Jaffar leapt out from behind the trees and killed the second man in an instant with a slash of his daggers. The man fell with a stifled cry. Then Jaffar whirled to the first man, who seemed taken aback. Jaffar couldn't see his face, but he was pretty damn sure who it was.

Before Jaffar could stop him the man spun on his heel and ran into the forest. Jaffar pursued, but soon lost him in the dark of the night forest. He strained to hear anything, but there was silence. After a few more minutes of running through the forest, Jaffar still found nothing. He was soaked and chilled to the bone.

It took Jaffar a while to find his way out of the forest, then even longer to finally find the hill that their camp was. Once at the camp, Jaffar headed straight for Rath's tent. He burst in looking for the nomad. He was sure that he wouldn't be there, but he was, asleep. Jaffar was taken aback for a moment, but as Rath woke up and looked at him, slightly alarmed, Jaffar regained his composure.

"…What were you doing out there?" Jaffar demanded.

Rath blinked.

Jaffar's eyes narrowed. "…I heard you out there. Why are you doing this?"

Rath blinked again. "I think the rain must be affecting you," he said.

"No it's not." Jaffar looked Rath over. His clothes were dry, but he could have easily changed before Jaffar got back.

Thinking of something, Jaffar reached down swiftly and grabbed a strand of Rath's hair. Rath jerked back, sure that Jaffar had gone insane.

"Why is your hair wet?" Jaffar asked coolly, straightening.

Rath hesitated a moment, but then regained his composure. "My horse was startled by something and I had to calm him." He gave Jaffar a look that said, 'Now that I think about it, he was probably startled by some psychotic assassin.'

Jaffar snorted. "…I've seen what you are really doing, Rath. You can try to deny it. Just know that I am watching you." And with that Jaffar turned and left the tent. Rath stared after him for a moment puzzled and slightly alarmed. But then he dismissed the thought and settled back into bed.

Jaffar, slightly worried for Princess Ive's safety, headed for her tent before going to his own. It was hard to find through the rain and darkness of the night. When he finally found her tent, he slipped inside as quietly as he could. It took a moment for his eyes to get used to the dark. It was even harder to see than outside. But eventually he was able to see better, and looked around the dark tent. Princess Ive lay, sleeping. She was still breathing and visibly unscathed. Jaffar suppressed a sigh of relief. He was afraid that Rath had come in here already and finished the job, completely dropping the idea of mercenaries.

He turned to go when suddenly he heard someone speak.

"Jaffar?"

Jaffar jerked slightly and turned around wincing. Princess Ive was sitting up, awake and looking at him questioningly. "What are you doing in here?"

Jaffar regained his composure. "You are well?"

"…Yes."

"You didn't hear anything?"

"Save for you, no."

"Nobody has come in here?"

"Again, only you."

Jaffar nodded and turned to head out of the tent.

"Jaffar, wait."

Pausing, Jaffar looked over his shoulder.

"What are you doing? What's going on?"

Jaffar just shrugged, then started out of the tent again. Princess Ive made a soft sound and Jaffar turned again, startled. Princess Ive was looking at the ground and her eyes had a flicker of both embarrassment and fear in them.

"…Can you stay for a moment?" she said quietly. "I need to talk with somebody, and I think it would be easier with you."

Confused, Jaffar nodded and stepped from the tent entrance. Princess Ive looked at him questioningly.

"You can sit down," she said, raising an eyebrow slightly. But Jaffar shook his head.

Princess Ive lit a lantern and pulled herself out from her bedroll. It wasn't until then that she got a good look at Jaffar.

"You're soaked!" she cried. "What happened? What were you doing outside?"

Jaffar shrugged again, which Princess Ive soon learned was his answer for almost everything. "You wanted to say something?"

Princess Ive nodded. She didn't look Jaffar in the eyes. At first Jaffar thought that it was because she was going to say something about him and was worried of Jaffar's response, but then he realized that it was because it was hard for her to look up at him when he was standing. With reluctance Jaffar sank to the ground, sitting back on his heels. Princess Ive seemed more at ease then.

"You know I am to be wed to Prince Zephiel," she said slowly, as if trying to find the right way to phrase her words.

Jaffar nodded, able the urge to make a sarcastic comment. Her wedding to Prince Zephiel was only what had gotten him stuck in this situation in the first place.

"As a princess I am told to do many things, some that are a burden and some a blessing," she continued. Jaffar frowned slightly. What was she talking about? What was she getting to?

Princess Ive paused for a moment, her gaze shifting to the ground. "I've heard that Prince Zephiel is a good man, but…"

Finally Jaffar understood. "…You don't want to marry him," he finished for her, a hint of realization in his voice.

After another long moment, Princess Ive nodded slightly. "It is not that I do not respect my title or appreciate the honor of being wed to him," she said quickly, "but I just don't love him. What if I met someone else? Someone who I _really_ loved, but I was already wed to Prince Zephiel, a man I feel no affection for?"

Jaffar did not answer. He himself had never felt affection, save for the slight hints of something he had been feeling lately. He did not know what it was, but it was beginning to haunt him more and more….

Princess Ive sighed, putting her forehead on her knees and wrapping her hands around her head. "I don't know what to do…"

It took Jaffar a moment to realize that she was crying. He was taken aback for a moment, startled. Was he supposed to reassure her? Comfort her? Or just wait until she was done crying?

As it turned out Princess Ive didn't wait for him to do anything. In a moment she had regained her composure, embarrassed at her outburst. She sat straight wiping her wet face.

"I…I…don't…" Jaffar said, trying to think of something to say, but he was at a complete loss.

Princess Ive shook her head. "Can we change the subject? I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Jaffar just blinked, unsure. He had never had someone want to be in his company before, much less talk to him. He wasn't used to conversation, and it showed.

After a moment of silence, Princess Ive asked, "Where did you learn that?"

Jaffar blinked again.

"It's made me wonder ever since I saw you fighting that army earlier today," she said. "How did you learn all of that?"

Jaffar was silent for a long time. At first Princess Ive was afraid that she had hurt him in some way, but finally Jaffar moved. He reached up and undid his tunic, opening it and revealing his chest. On it was a tattoo of a shattered, jagged fang, blood and death seeming to radiate off of it. It was a dark, threatening black. Princess Ive gasped.

"The Black Fang…?" she asked, alarmed.

Jaffar didn't answer, and didn't look into her face. He didn't tell anyone in his new life of his connection with the Black Fang. Ever since he left them he tried to leave them behind. Disconnect his relation with them.

"…Is that what you meant by never being equal to anyone?" she asked quietly.

Jaffar still didn't look at her. "I was an assassin. I killed hundreds of innocent people. I can never be considered human again."

There was another moment of silence again, until Princess Ive moved towards him. Jaffar flinched, but didn't pull away like he was tempted to.

Princess Ive placed a hand of Jaffar's chest and looked up at him. Jaffar blinked and looked down at her hand, confused. What was she doing?

"You have a heartbeat," she said finally. "You are human. And we are all taught that all humans are equal."

Jaffar resisted the urge to make a skeptical remark. Everyone taught that all humans are equal? Some may be taught that, but very few listen. Jaffar didn't want to think of how many times he or anyone else had been hurt just because he was what he had been forced to be.

But still, he was awed by her words. She had obviously been taught well, being educated on how to comfort and hearten her citizens. Even just when she was around, Jaffar felt reassured some how. It was odd, and questioningly powerful.

Princess Ive settled beside him, pulling a blanket around her shoulders. "Why did you tell me that? Why didn't you just lie? I could tell the truth was hard for you."

Jaffar shrugged. "…You told me one of your secrets, I just returned the favor," he murmured.

"Yes…" Princess Ive mumbled, looking down at the ground again. Jaffar winced. He had opened old wounds.

"I…I didn't mean…" he stammered, trying his best to prevent any potential sobbing.

Princess Ive shook her head. "Don't worry. Before I was just upset. I had kept it in for so long…it was…it was overpowering me."

"…I know how that feels," Jaffar said before he could stop himself. Why was he telling her this? He would be rid of her in a few days. Why trust her with all his secrets?

Princess Ive nodded understandingly, but Jaffar could see she was growing tired. Her eyes were slowly closing, coming closer and closer to staying shut after each blink. Finally her eyes closed and didn't open again, and her head drooped. Her breath came slower, becoming a relaxed, peaceful rate.

Then Princess Ive, now asleep, drooped even more until her head was resting upon Jaffar's chest. Jaffar jerked in surprise, looking down at the princess with a look of pure bafflement and alarm on his face. He started to leap back and out from underneath her when he looked down at her.

When awake, Princess Ive had a tough and sophisticated appearance. But now that she was asleep, she seemed different. Peaceful. More innocent.

Jaffar thought for a moment more, considering whether to stand up and knock her off or just to wait until morning. And, knowing he would regret it later, Jaffar chose to wait. He didn't to wake her, now that she was finally asleep.

_And besides_, Jaffar thought as he himself fell into sleep. _What could happen?_

Legault&Matthew: Laughing hysterically

Jaffar: …whoa now…

Swordchick: smirk

Jaffar: She did that on purpose.

Swordchick: Nope. Just a coincidence.

Jaffar: …that's what she wants you to think…

Swordchick: R&R


	5. Complications

Swordchick: It's a really short chapter but that's because my next idea for a chapter needs to be separate.

Matthew: coughnoitsbecauseyourlazycough

Jaffar felt someone gaze upon him. In an instant he was awake, looking around alertly. It was morning, and he was still inside Princess Ive's tent. Jaffar felt a chill crawl up his spine. His gaze slowly moved towards the tent entrance.

There was Kent, staring at him with a look of pure terror on his face. Matthew and Legault were behind him, peeking around the alarmed knight with amused and startled looks on their faces.

Jaffar's gaze went from the three men to the princess and back up to them again. Princess Ive had her head resting on his bare chest and she lay very close beside him, Jaffar's arm wrapped around her shoulder comfortingly. Princess Ive had woken in the night, crying again, and Jaffar and awkwardly tried to soothe her. He hadn't ever had much practice being reassuring.

Jaffar's heart almost stopped beating. Leaping to his feet, Jaffar sprang to the far corner of the tent, as far as he could get from everyone else. Princess Ive's head hit the ground as he leapt away and she woke, sitting up and looking around curiously.

Kent stared at Jaffar with his mouth agape. "What…? What just…?" he stammered, not taking his eyes off of the assassin.

Jaffar was doing his best to hide all emotion, although it was getting harder and harder by the second. _Oh shit, oh shit,_ he was thinking over and over again. How could he have let this happen? From the three men's eyes it must look like he had…. Jaffar shuddered slightly. Okay…don't think about that anymore….

It wasn't until then that Sain appeared, rubbing his eyes groggily. "What's going on?" he asked, unaware of Kent and the two thieves' startled gazes.

Then he arrived at the tent entrance and stopped short. His eyes went from Princess Ive to Jaffar. Then he looked down at his bare chest.

Jaffar looked down as well and saw that his shirt was still undone from when he had showed Princess Ive his tattoo. He swiftly wrapped his still damp cloak around his body hiding his chest. He was strongly tempted to wrap it around his whole body and hide inside of it, away from Kent, Sain, Matthew and Legault. But as if his reputation wasn't injured enough already.

Princess Ive looked at the slowly forming crowd, then to Jaffar, and her eyes widened, finally understanding what was going on. "Oh…" she said in a quiet voice, growing pale. "You don't think that…we…" she trailed off.

Finally Kent's shock disappeared, and turned to anger. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Princess Ive started to answer when she saw that the knight's gaze was on Jaffar. Jaffar didn't look him in the eye. He couldn't. He had to keep from flinching at Kent's voice.

"Jaffar, what were you thinking?" Kent demanded again. He wasn't going to allow Jaffar's quiet behavior this time.

"…I…" Jaffar started, but trailed off. He couldn't find the words to explain. No matter what he said he would either be accused of lying or give away Princess Ive's secret. He wanted neither.

Kent's gaze hardened.

"Sir Kent, I can explain," Princess Ive started, but Kent cut her off.

"I want Jaffar to explain first," he said, not once taking his withering gaze off of Jaffar. He was obveouly blaming Jaffar for all of this.

"…"

Even though Jaffar didn't respond, Kent still did not take his gaze off of him. They stood there for a full minute, waiting, but Jaffar never once spoke. Finally Kent reluctantly turned to Princess Ive.

"What is your explanation?"

Princess Ive winced slightly, but didn't hesitate to speak. "Jaffar came in here to make sure I was safe, and I asked him to stay. I asked for him to stay a moment. That is all. I swear. Nothing happened."

Kent nodded, but Jaffar could tell by the look in his eyes that he was just trying to make her feel better. He still didn't believe them. Princess Ive saw it, too.

"Sir Kent, you have to believe-!" she started, but once again Kent interrupted her.

"Get ready to go," he said to Jaffar. The cold anger had returned to his eyes. "We're leaving soon."

Jaffar nodded, staring at the ground, and pushed past his companions to his tent, ignoring Princess Ive's protests.

"Jaffar!" she shouted after him. "Please! You need to help me! Nothing happened, and you know it!"

Jaffar wanted to go back and help her, but he couldn't. He was unable explain why, but he just couldn't.

Swordchick: smirk

Jaffar: glare

Swordchick: smirk

Jaffar: glare

Matthew: Okay enough now we're getting bored

Legault: still laughing from last chapter

Chick: R&R

Jaffar: glare


	6. Why Can't I?

Swordchick: I decided to throw a songfic in here just because I was bored.

Jaffar: …

Swordchick: What?

Jaffar: …It's a love song, isn't it?

Swordchick: …Do I have to answer?

Jaffar: …

**Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be**

Jaffar never seemed to notice her before. Before Princess Ive had been just a princess, someone that only a token to be free of this mad escort and be rid of this mission. But now he saw her with a whole new light. It was as if she had changed, although she was still exactly the same. Jaffar didn't know what had happened, but she seemed different.

**What if this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming**

Now that Jaffar looked at her, he knew she was feeling the same. Princess Ive, turning from where she was packing her things, glanced over at him and smiled. It made Jaffar wonder. Was there something going on here between them that he did not understand?

**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you**

Jaffar looked at the ground, immobilized by thought. Now that he thought about it, this…this…whatever it was, had been slowly developing over the past days. Jaffar didn't remember ever feeling this way. Was it something other people could identify? Something others understood? Something he would forever be deprived of because of Nergal's training?

**It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful**

It was…irritating. The feeling seemed to constantly nag and eat away at him. He didn't know what it was yet it was overpowering. It was something he was longing to know, yet he was hesitant. Did he want to know what was going on? What he was feeling? How would the knowledge effect him? Something inside him told Jaffar that if he learned it would alarm him.

**Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning**

Jaffar stood. Whatever was going on he would learn when he did, if ever. He wouldn't strive to decipher the unknown emotion he was feeling, but if it came he would be ready. Dismissing all curiosity from his head, Jaffar finished packing his things and got ready to go.

**High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'  
**

But instead of leaving, the emotion just grew. Jaffar frowned. This was getting out of hand. Whatever he was feeling it was obstructing his senses. It wasn't until then did Jaffar realize that his gaze had shifted back to Princess Ive. Jaffar blinked and turned away, confused. What could he feel for that princess?

**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you**

Suddenly Jaffar stopped short. A thought had struck him. Kent and the others had accused him of…. But that would be an act of an emotion, of…. He couldn't possibly be feeling….

Jaffar's gaze shifted back to Princess Ive, eyes now with both amazement and shock. He couldn't possibly be…. No. Not him. Not her. But that is what it seemed. It seemed that was precisely what was happening.

He, Jaffar, the Angel of Death, was feeling…

**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you**

…love.

Legault: HA! Finally you admit it!

Jaffar: …admit what?

Matthew: That you love Princess Ive.

Jaffar: …

Swordchick: R&R


	7. Fateful Decision

Jaffar: …

Legault: What? Your silence was a bit angrier than usual. grin

Jaffar: glare Funny. Very funny.

Swordchick: Just a little longer. I've almost got this wrapped up. Dammit, I want to finish this thing.

For the next day Jaffar was treated like a prisoner. He was always watched, sometimes noticeably, watching he walk along the road. But most of the time they were sidelong glances, hard to notice. But still he saw. Those hurt the most.

Jaffar felt like he had when he had been with the Black Fang. Inhuman. Unimportant. Looked down on. It seemed that he was never to escape that fate. For the rest of his life he would remain inhuman, unwelcome, and hated.

He did not try to explain his side of the story. That is not his way. He is silent, bearing the pain for how long it takes. Weeks, years, or a lifetime. Princess Ive, on the other hand, was not silent for hours, persisting and arguing that they had done nothing, although her efforts were in vain. Even Rath seemed suspicious.

Jaffar did not speak to Princess Ive for the rest of the day. He knew if he laid low for a while, avoiding the princess and keeping to himself, this would die down. Hopefully.

But what he had discovered that morning haunted him. How could this happen? Anger he could control. Sadness he could contain. But love…it was wild. It was free. It worked by it's own will. He couldn't hold it back. He could hide it, but he knew it was still there.

Kent told the others that Bern was less than a day's ride from their last camp, which was how he had gotten there and back so fast. But they were considerably slower, so it would take a little more than a day's walk. By the evening of the next day, they should be at the gates of Bern.

The day was long and painful. They were all sore from the continuous hiking day and evening. When night finally fell, they struggled to make camp, then collapsed. Rath was much better off than all of the others, being used to traveling long and hard. He sat back, relaxed, looking at the others sprawled on logs and rocks for seating. Matthew glared at him.

"What are you so smug about?" he asked bad-naturedly.

Rath just gave him a puzzled look. Jaffar knew what he was thinking. _Since when have I _ever_ looked smug?_

Legault laughed. "Now now, Matthew. Don't play mean with the others."

Matthew's glare shifted to Legault, but he said nothing.

Finally it was too dark to stay up any longer, and soreness and exhaustion forced them to their tents for the night. Jaffar sat up long after the others were asleep, thinking. He felt guilty, hurt, lost, and ashamed all at the same time. He didn't know why. He didn't do anything. It was Kent that should feel bad, not him. But still….

Suddenly Jaffar heard Kent's voice. "Princess? You shouldn't be up this late. You have to be ready for tomorrow. We leave at first light."

"I'll only be a minute," Princess Ive said. Footsteps walked across the camp, towards Jaffar's tent.

"Princess, please get back into bed."

"Don't call me princess."

"_Ive_, get back into bed."

"No."

Heavier footsteps, Kent, walked quickly up to Princess Ive's light ones. He was probably trying to keep her away from Jaffar's tent. Jaffar felt a pang. So he was a criminal. Just someone who was to be kept away from everyone else, isolated, avoided.

A loud smack and a grunt could be heard from the camp. Princess Ive had hit Kent. Jaffar almost smiled. That was something he regretted not seeing.

"I'll only be a moment," Princess Ive repeated, a hint of anger and determination in her voice. Her footsteps continued briskly across the camp until they reached Jaffar's tent. Then they stopped. "Jaffar?" Her voice was timid, hesitant.

A silence was the reply.

"Jaffar, I know you're awake. You always are."

Silence.

"Jaffar, please?"

There was quiet for a moment longer, until finally the tent flap opened, Jaffar holding it back for her to enter. As she walked in he saw Kent, sprawled upon the ground, rubbing his jaw where Princess Ive had hit him.

Jaffar sat down in the corner of his tent, watching as Princess Ive settled across from him. There was a long silence as the looked at each other, waiting for the other to speak first.

Princess Ive spoke before Jaffar. "I just came to say I'm sorry," she murmured.

Jaffar blinked, surprised.

"I shouldn't have told you to wait. If I hadn't, none of this would have happened."

Jaffar shook his head. "No. You didn't know this would happen."

Princess Ive looked up at him. "Why did you just tell them that I had asked you to stay and talk to me?" she asked.

"Then they would want to know what we talked about."

"And why is that bad?"

"…They would find out that you truly to not want to marry Prince Zephiel. That is a secret you trusted me with."

There was silence for a moment until Princess Ive made an odd sound. Jaffar looked up at her, confused. It wasn't until then that he realized she was smiling, on the brink of giggling. But she wasn't making fun of him, she was pleased. Amazed.

"Would you really keep that secret for me? To keep a secret, you would allow others to blame you for things you did not do?"

"…It is your secret, not mine. I have no right to tell others."

Princess Ive sat back, looking at him. "…I didn't know you were so honorable," she murmured.

Jaffar looked down again, his eyes hidden by his cloak. "…You're the only one who seems to think so…."

Princess Ive looked away. "I had to remind you that you, too, were human. I wondered what made you think you weren't." She looked back up at him. "They…they don't accept you, do they?"

"…"

"It must make it hard to seem like an equal."

Jaffar turned his face away. "…I don't want to talk about this anymore," he said emotionlessly, dark tone returning to his voice.

"I'm sorry…I just felt like I should say something…" Princess Ive trailed off. "You look so…so hurt…."

Jaffar twitched. He hadn't done well hiding his pain then. He wondered how many had noticed.

Princess Ive noticed his slight flinch. "Don't worry. Nobody else could have noticed it. They have to have been studying you closely."

Blinking, Jaffar looked up at her. Studying him? Was she watching him?

Reading his look, Princess Ive blushed slightly, stood, and hurried out of the tent. Jaffar looked after her, even after she was out of view and the tent flap had closed. There was a look in her eyes that her eyes that made him curious.

Jaffar knew what he was thinking. Princess Ive couldn't…. She couldn't be feeling the same way, could she?

---

The next morning Jaffar woke to screaming. He leapt from his tent, daggers clutched clumsily in his hands, looking around blearily. Were they being attacked by Rath's mercenaries again?

But then his eyes fell upon Matthew, cowering behind a boulder. "It's a ghost!" he cried. "A zombie! Help!"

Kent stumbled from his own tent, blinking. "What the hell are you yelling about _now_, Matthew? We solved your problem, the man is dead. What is wrong?"

"He's back!" Matthew cried. "A ghost! A zombie! I don't know how, but he's back from the dead!"

Legault appeared, rolling his eyes. "Help," he said dryly. "We're being attacked by an undead stalker."

Matthew flushed angrily. "It's true! Go ahead and look if you don't believe me!"

Jaffar promptly strode forwards towards the tent. He was tired of being woken up every morning by the cowardly thief. He was going to find out what was going on, or slaughter Matthew on the spot. The second option was looking better and better by the moment.

The others watched (Sain and Princess Ive had arrived, being woken by the noise) as Jaffar walked towards the tent. Then the assassin pulled back the flap and looked inside. Almost instantly he stumbled back. The others jerked violently in alarm. If it was enough to make Jaffar flinch it had to be big.

But what lunged out of the tent and attached itself to Jaffar's leg was small. When they finally got a good look at it, Legault burst out laughing.

"_Nino_!" he cried, nearly falling over from a fit of laughter. "You're terrifying mystery man is _Nino_!"

Matthew gaped at the small mage, still clinging to Jaffar's leg who was trying to shake her off. It took a moment for him to finally speak. "Leave me alone!" was all he came up with, sounding like a two year old. That made Legault laugh harder and Matthew sulk.

"…Nino?" Jaffar stammered, trying to shake the young mage off of his leg. But she was strong despite her size, and held on grimly. "Have you been following us all this time?"

"You wanted to leave me behind!" she cried. "But I had to come! I had to! I made it all this way. See? I'm strong enough! Please let me stay? _Please_!"

Princess Ive walked over to them. "Who is this?" she asked, looking down at the young girl with curiosity.

Nino let go of Jaffar's leg and turned to face Princess Ive. "I'm Nino," she said sweetly, smiling. "Are you the princess?"

Princess Ive blinked, suppressing her amusement. "Yes," she said, raising her eyebrows.

Nino whirled on Jaffar again, this time clinging to both of his legs. "Please let me stay! I want to help protect the princess! I want to be important! I'm strong enough! Please!"

The young mage began to hop up and down impatiently, making Jaffar lose his balance. Suppressing a cry, he fell over backwards, hitting the ground hard. He lay dazed for a moment, seeing stars. He heard Legault and Matthew behind them, having settled their argument and now laughing hysterically together, and doing what sounded like placing bets. Either on who would win the argument/battle, how long it would take for Jaffar to go insane and kill Nino on the spot, or probably both.

Nino still clung grimly to Jaffar, refusing to let go. "I want to stay! I want to stay!" she repeated.

Jaffar was about to tell her no and to get off of him, when Princess Ive suddenly said, "Alright. You can stay."

Jaffar looked up at her, surprised. Princess Ive shrugged.

"I don't think she's going to let go any other way. And besides, what harm could it do?" she said, shrugging again.

Jaffar thought for a moment about all the harm the young girl _could_ cause but gave up, finally losing track. But Nino let go, allowing Jaffar to rise to his feet. Brushing off his cloak, Jaffar looked around him. Kent was talking to Sain about the trip ahead of them (actually Kent was talking and Sain wasn't even paying attention, staring at Princess Ive). Legault and Matthew were arguing again. Since neither of their bets had actually been finished since Princess Ive intervened, they were trying to figure out how to settle them. Nino was bouncing around, excited that she would be accepted in the journey. Princess Ive was watching her with amusement. But when she felt his gaze upon her, the princess looked up at him. Jaffar immediately looked away. He was unsure why, but he didn't want her to see him looking at her. It was something about the conversation last night….

"We're leaving," Kent said suddenly. Then he turned to Nino. "Are you coming along too?"

Nino beamed and bobbed her head up and down so fast you couldn't see her face. "Yep yep yep! I get to come with you guys! I can't wait!"

Kent shot a curious glance towards Jaffar, who just looked at him blankly, giving him a look that obviously meant, 'Don't ask me. I have no control over this psychotic midget.' With a sigh Kent nodded towards Nino.

"Okay. If you can keep up, you can come along with us," he said patiently.

"Don't worry, I will!" Nino cried, bouncing up and down again with great enthusiasm. Princess Ive laughed at her excitement.

They started of quickly, but Nino, who was not used to having to get ready so soon, delayed them. Jaffar helped her, but had a look of slight disdain on his face. When they finally set off, the sun was already high in the sky and they were far behind schedule.

While they walked, Princess Ive hurried to Jaffar and matched his stride.

"How do you know Nino?" she asked him.

Jaffar glanced towards Nino, who was now begging Rath for a ride on his horse. "…We…both worked for…" he started, but trailed off.

Princess Ive understood what he meant. "The Black Fang?" she stammered. "Her?" She looked back the innocent Nino as if to make sure they were talking about the same person.

"…"

"How did she become a Fang? Surely it was not of her own will."

"She was…found…as a child," Jaffar said. He struggled on the word "found". That was not how it had happened. Her real parents had been killed, Sonia taking their place.

"What happened to her family? Were they Fangs as well?"

"They were killed, and Nino was taken in for training. The same happened to…." Jaffar stopped himself quickly. But the sharp Princess Ive still understood.

"You, too? You're parents…killed? How old were you?"

"…I do not remember…" Jaffar murmured, trying to dismiss the subject. It was a sore topic, and nothing bothered him more than sympathy. _Even if it is from the kind-hearted Princess Ive, I do not want it,_ Jaffar thought.

"…You were taken from you parents so long ago you don't remember them? I'm so sorry…. I can't imagine not remembering your own parents…."

"…"

"What did they…what did they do to you?" Princess Ive asked timidly.

Jaffar was silent for a long time, staring at the ground as he walked. Then he finally said, so quietly it was hardly audible, "…Unimaginable things…."

Princess Ive looked at him for a long while, until she, too, looked towards the ground, absorbed by thought.

But everything was interrupted as Matthew, who had been on scouting ahead ran back to them, breathing hard.

"Attack…" he gasped, out of breath. "We're under…attack!"

---

"Rath!" Kent shouted. "Take Princess Ive to safety!"

Rath nodded and helped Princess Ive onto the saddle.

"I'm coming, too," Jaffar said, grabbing firmly onto the horses reins to keep them from leaving. Rath looked down at Jaffar's withering glare.

"I've can handle this. You can fight," Rath said simply.

"Rath, he should come too. He is Princess Ive's personal guard," Kent pointed out, although Jaffar could tell he was hesitant to. He still didn't want Jaffar to be with Princess Ive without him there.

Jaffar gave Rath a daring look as he nodded, signaling that he was ready to go. Rath pulled out his bow, gripped it grimly, and rode his horse hard down the trail while Kent and the others got ready to fight. Jaffar leapt after them, easily keeping up with the nomad's horse.

Rath rode his horse down the path for a moment longer until he finally slowed it to a stop. "Wait here," he said bluntly, and Jaffar helped Princess Ive dismount.

"Where are you going?" Princess Ive asked.

"…I'll be back in a moment," was all Rath answered.

As soon as Rath rode out of sight Jaffar grabbed Princess Ive by the wrist, pulling her away.

"But Rath told us to wait here!" Princess Ive protested as Jaffar pulled her through the woods.

"…We can't wait for him."

"What?"

"…He's trying to kill you."

"_What!_"

Jaffar stopped and turned to face her. "I saw him talking to some men…the mercenaries that attacked us…Rath has been hiring them. He's trying to kill you."

"What?" Princess Ive stammered, alarmed. "Why?"

Jaffar paused. "I don't know. But all I know is that we need to get you out of here," he said, and pulled her deeper through the forest.

Princess Ive was quiet for a long time. But finally, a few moments later, she spoke. "Why didn't you tell us?" she said in a voice that indicated she thought she knew the answer already.

"…I didn't want to worry you. If I was wrong, I would have falsely accused Rath of attempted murder and got everyone nervous," Jaffar finally answered.

"…You're lying."

"What?"

"You aren't telling me the truth," Princess Ive said, stopping short. Jaffar whirled around.

"Princess, we really must hurry."

But Princess Ive ignored his protests, studying his face. "…You're scared of them."

"…What?"

"Maybe scared is a drastic word, but the others…" Princess Ive continued, taking a step closer, still studying Jaffar's face as if his eyes could tell all that he was thinking. "You were afraid that they wouldn't believe you and…."

"Princess Ive, that isn't true. Now we have to go before anyone finds us."

"Jaffar," Princess Ive interrupted. "What makes you feel like that? What makes you feel that you can't openly speak your fears or ideas to others?"

Jaffar kept his mouth shut, just staring emotionlessly into Princess Ive's face.

"…Can they really distrust you that much?" Princess Ive said so quietly it was almost a whisper. Still Jaffar didn't answer. Princess Ive had a look of pure sympathy on her face.

"Jaffar…I'm so sorry that you have to feel this way…. I can't imagine…."

Jaffar turned away, diverting his gaze from hers. "Princess, we really must go. If Rath or any mercenaries return, it may be difficult to protect you."

But still Princess Ive didn't move. Then she said, so quietly it was hardly audible, "Jaffar, I promise I will make things better for you. I promise I will make you feel human again."

Jaffar turned slowly and met her gaze. She looked sincere and compassionate. "Princess…Ive…?"

"Truly. As soon as the enemy is defeated, I will help you. I will make sure that you one day can feel equal."

For a long moment they just looked at each other, silent. Princess Ive stood, timidly, hesitant to Jaffar's response. Jaffar was baffled for her concern for him. Did she really want to help him? Did she truly want to make him equal?

Finally, Jaffar nodded. "…Thank you," he murmured. The words felt unfamiliar on his tongue.

Princess Ive looked at him for a moment longer, then smiled. They were still for another moment until Jaffar spoke.

"Now come. We have to move on. If we are hidden quickly enough…."

But suddenly there was the sound of heavy hoof beats and a group of enemy caviler and nomad archers rode into view. Jaffar stepped in front of Princess Ive, protecting her.

"Stay behind me," he said. "No matter what, do not leave my side."

Princess Ive nodded, a terrified look on her face as she pulled out her dagger.

The two groups faced each other silently for a long moment, daring the other to move first. Finally, a nomad from the opposing side rode forwards. He aimed his bow at Jaffar, pulling back the bowstring.

"Stand aside," he said, "and we won't hurt you. We just want the princess."

Jaffar braced, holding his daggers grimly. "Death first," he said darkly.

"Jaffar!" Princess Ive cried, "You don't-!"

But Jaffar cut her off. "You are our mission. I am to keep you safe." But in his head he said something else. Along the same lines, but with different reasons….

The nomad looked at Jaffar long and hard for a moment until he finally said, "Fine. Then you both will die."

Jaffar bared his teeth, bracing even more so that he was in a full attack position. "We'll see who dies first."

And with those words, the two groups attacked. The mercenaries charged. Jaffar waited until they were closer, and he sprang. In a matter of moments three caviler and a nomad had been killed. Jaffar did his best to kill anyone who got near, knowing that Princess Ive would have troubled protecting herself, but there were too many. Both Jaffar and Princess Ive found themselves working hard to keep from being slain.

"Jaffar! I'm here! I can help!"

Jaffar whirled around from the dying myrmidon to see Nino, running to him, carrying her spell book. "What are you doing here? Go!" he shouted, cutting another man's throat.

"You can't fight them all on your own! You need help, and I can!"

"Nino!"

But Nino didn't listen, and cast a column of fire that engulfed several mercenaries. "Trust me! I can help!"

Jaffar hesitated, but finally said nothing. It would be a nuisance if he had to protect her, but maybe she was strong enough to fend for herself. And sure enough, Nino kept close to Princess Ive, making sure to cast Elfire on anyone that was near.

Suddenly there was a flash of red and green, and Kent and Sain were leaping into the fray, fighting alongside Jaffar. But more and more of the enemy mercenaries appeared as well. Almost as many men appeared that were killed. Possibly more. Matthew and Legault arrived as well, picking off the wounded enemies.

By now the entire escort was here, fighting to defend Princess Ive. All except Rath. Jaffar never once saw him in the mob of men.

Suddenly Jaffar something that make his heart skip a beat. Nino was on the ground, her spell book a few feet out of her reach. Above her loomed a caviler, lance poised to kill her. Jaffar started to run to her rescue, when he saw Princess Ive, by herself, fighting for her life against a swordmaster. Jaffar knew she couldn't last against him much longer.

Jaffar hesitated. Both Nino and Princess Ive were in danger. Everyone else was too far away or didn't notice. If he saved one, the other may die….

Heart feeling torn, Jaffar leapt and dug both of his daggers deep into the caviler's chest, killing him instantly. Nino leapt to her feet, snatching her spell book.

"Thank you, Jaffar! I thought I was gone for…."

But Jaffar didn't listen. Princess Ive still needed help. He whirled around just in time to see the sword pierce Princess Ive's chest.

Swordchick: Suspense…

Matthew: Holy crap you killed the main character!

Legault: You're too attached to your angst themes.

Jaffar: I'm not complaining. Even if I like her in the fic, she still bugs. Now all we do is have to get rid of Nino…

Swordchick: plots with Jaffar to kill Nino R&R and no flames for killing Ive.


	8. Final Farewell

Swordchick: …I should have killed Nino…

Legault: Can't you be a little more somber? You just killed a vital character.

Swordchick: grumbles Fine. I'll write a sappy chapter:

I watch her fall, fall towards the earth, pale as death itself. I run to her, trying to get to her, calling out her name. Does she hear me? I don't know. All I see is her, falling, blood flowing from her wound.

Is this for real? I can't tell. Everything seems like a dream. I seem to move slowly, while she faster than ever. I have to reach her…

I catch her before she hits the ground. Carrying her behind the trees, I set her down on the soft grass. "No," I say. "No, please…"

She opens her eyes and looks at me. I feel sadness build up inside of me, but I try to push it back down. It is overpowering.

"I'm sorry…" she murmurs. "I was too weak…"

"No…" I say, my face twisted with emotions that I can't hide, although I try. All of my training is lost in this one moment, this one painful, heart-breaking moment. I feel all the emotions that I should have felt for so many long years. Endless, dark, emotionless years.

"No…" I say again. No. You are not weak. No. You don't have to be sorry. No…. It can't end this way.

She smiles gently. "I am sorry. There are so many things I should have thought…said…done…."

Behind us the battle rages. But in our shelter behind the trees, there is a tranquil silence. A sad, mourning silence.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I should have told you sooner…. You know that my wedding has been arranged, that I am to marry a prince. But since the other day… I knew I could not. I would not. I couldn't…." She looks back up at me, "…knowing you were still out there."

Our gazes meet for a moment, before I turn my face towards the ground, eyes closed. My face is shadowed by my cloak.

"I'm sorry…Ive…" I say in a low voice. Ive. It sounds foreign on my tongue. Always she has been princess or my lady, but now that I finally speak her name, it sends a new feeling through me. I say it again. I like how it sounds.

If only I could have said what I felt. If only I can say it now. But the words will not form. They just hang in the air, unsaid, unknown, but felt. That one word is in the air, surrounding us. It is not spoken, but it is still there.

I look up and see her smile. Pain builds up inside of me. If only if I had been faster…stronger…. But I was too weak…. Too weak to save her….

The next thing I know her lips are to mine. I feel the kiss, but am too stunned to react. I do not know how to respond. Never before have I felt this. This experience, this emotion.

The experience is new, but it is welcome.

After a moment, I kiss her back. A feeling spreads through me that I never knew existed, never knew I would feel. For a moment I forget everything. There is only her. Only the feeling that spreads through me. Only the one word that hangs in the air, unsaid, but cherished.

She falls back, a weak smile on her face. "Thank you…for everything…" she says quietly. "I'm sorry."

I hold her against me, a warm embrace. I can't face it…not what is going to happen…what has to happen….

"I love you," she murmurs.

The word is spoken. The feeling in the air is multiplied, overpowering us both. Time slows. There is nothing…. Nothing but the feeling around us.

I open my mouth to speak, but the words get caught in my throat. I close my eyes and try again, but they do not come. I am overcome by emotion, unable to do anything but be absorbed by feeling and thoughts.

She smiles warmly and looks at me with her bright green eyes. They shine like emeralds, beautiful and stunning. "I know," she says, knowing I can't find the words to express how I feel. I cannot find the words to tell her that I feel the same. But still, she understands.

Then she lets out a slow, shaky sigh, her eyes close, and they don't open again.

Only then can I squeeze my eyes shut, now filled with tears that I fight to keep from flowing. Only then can I hold her tight, her fragile frame against my muscular form. Only then can I say, so quiet it is almost lost.

"…I love you."


	9. Another Journey

Swordchick: You're not rid of me yet. There's still another chapter I want to write.

Legault: sigh There's more?

Swordchick: LOTS more.

Jaffar: groan

The battle slowly subsided, and Jaffar still sat with Princess Ive in his arms. He heard footsteps behind him but he did not turn around. If it was a friend, he did not want to look into their face. If it was an enemy, so be it. Maybe death was the easiest path.

Jaffar felt someone kneel beside him. "Jaffar…." It was Nino. Jaffar still did not look up.

"…I failed…" he murmured.

There was a long silence as the others walked over to Jaffar, Nino, and the lifeless princess, not saying a word. There was nothing to be said.

Finally Kent stepped forwards. "Jaffar…I'm sorry…"

Jaffar still didn't speak, still didn't look up, still didn't meet anyone's gaze. He just stood, holding the limp, fragile body in his arms. Not until a few moments later did he say quietly, "I…I wasn't strong enough…I couldn't save her…. It's all my fault we failed. All my fault she's…" he trailed off, unable to continue.

But Kent spoke, "No, Jaffar. It wasn't your fault. Don't feel that way."

But still Jaffar felt empty, guilty, numb. It was his fault. Princess Ive was dead because he was not strong enough. Because he had not saved her. Because he had not said what he felt sooner….

More footsteps approached.

"Rath!" Legault exclaimed. "Where were you?"

"…Staying alive," was the response.

The pain inside of Jaffar suddenly turned to burning fury. He tensed so much he shook. He turned slowly and gave Princess Ive's limp form to Kent, who was looking baffled. Then Jaffar turned and in two strides had reached Rath. Before the Sacaen nomad could respond, Jaffar had slammed him against a tree with such force Rath almost collapsed. And he probably would have if Jaffar hadn't been gripping his collar to firmly, holding him up.

"What do you know of being alive?" Jaffar spat. "How can you say that now?"

"Jaffar!" Matthew cried. "It was just an innocent comment! Don't attack him!"

But Jaffar did not release the stunned nomad. Ive was right. He was human. He was equal. He had a right to speak up.

"He did it."

"What?"

"He was the one who hired the mercenaries. He was the one trying to assassinate Ive."

"_What!_" Kent was absolutely stunned. "What are you talking about?"

"Tell them, Rath," Jaffar said, glaring threateningly into Rath's face. "Tell them._ Now_."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rath said, giving Jaffar an equally terrifying glare.

Jaffar tightened his grip, pressing his fists into Rath's throat, threatening to choke him.

"Jaffar!" Legault yelled, moving to stop him.

But he was cut off as Rath spoke. "He's right," he said so quietly it was not understandable. Legault stopped short.

"What?"

"I…I was the one after Princess Ive," Rath said, louder this time so it was heard.

There was a complete silence in the clearing. Finally Nino broke it by crying, "Rath…. How…How could you…?"

"Why did you do it?" Kent demanded, glaring hard at the wincing nomad.

"I…I was hired. I did not ask why I was told to kill her. I am a mercenary. I have no business knowing what my mission is for; all I need to do is complete it."

Kent shook his head in disgust.

"Who hired you?" Matthew asked.

Silence filled the clearing. Kent's withering glare did not falter. Finally, Rath opened his mouth to speak.

"…Prince Zephiel."

Jaffar took a step back, finally releasing Rath. His eyes were blank, a numb expression on his face. Prince Zephiel? Why would he…?

Jaffar had a sudden urge to kill Rath. Just slay him on the spot. How could he… How could he just do that? How could he just kill someone who was so perfect…?

Abruptly Jaffar turned and walked off into the forest, out of view. Nobody tried to stop him. Nino looked worried, but did not move. They just watched as Jaffar disappeared into the trees.

---

The escort made camp for the day. They were all weary and injured from the fray. And now, their mission was over. They were in no hurry. They did not send someone to report to Prince Zephiel. They did not know what to expect anymore. Was he their enemy? Did he have his secret reasons to attack the princess? They did not know, and knew it was probably best to lie low until they found out.

Jaffar did not return until that night. The others did not go out to find them, knowing that company would not help him. But Jaffar finally did return when it was dark, and only the glow of the campfire lit up the night.

Jaffar ignored everyone, despite their glances. He just strode slowly towards Matthew's tent, where the thief was sitting. Matthew looked up at him curiously. But Jaffar stopped and said nothing, just stared down at the ground, silent.

After a long moment, Matthew spoke. "Did you…want something, Jaffar?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

But Jaffar was still silent. It wasn't until a few long moments later did he finally open his mouth to speak.

"I'm…sorry, Matthew," he said so quietly it was almost a whisper. Then he turned and disappeared into the shadows.

Matthew stared after him, stunned. Sorry? About Leila? He didn't possibly mean he was sorry about her…right?

Suddenly Matthew felt ashamed that he had held his anger for so long. He could see that Jaffar was hurt like he himself had been long ago. But Jaffar had been hurt long before that. But not from a loss, but from others…. Matthew closed his eyes and turned his face towards the ground. Then after a moment he sighed, stood, and disappeared into his tent.

---

While the others slept, Jaffar took Princess Ive out into the forest. He found the place where she had died…where they had kissed…where Jaffar had finally told her that he loved her….

He knelt on the grass. He had already dug a hole earlier that day but had not had the courage to bury her. He could not let her disappear under the earth. It seemed so final. Once she was buried, there was no chance of her coming back.

Jaffar looked down at Princess Ive's pale face. Even in death she was beautiful….

"You brought me life," he said quietly, almost to himself. He knew Princess Ive could not hear him. He just wished…. "…You brought me life, but I brought only death. For that I cannot ever forgive myself…." Jaffar trailed off, unable to speak. But finally he managed to continue.

"Thank you for making me stronger, Ive," he whispered. "I was not strong enough to save you. But now I am. I promise, next time I will not fail."

He squeezed his eyes shut and he lowered Princess Ive slowly into the grave.

"…Thank you for making me human again."

Jaffar: …so…sad…

Matthew: _WHA_?

Jaffar: …It's sad that…she ended in a cliffhanger. Now she's going to make a sequel.

Legault: Oh. Is that true?

Swordchick: … … … I was considering it… … …

Jaffar: …

Swordchick: should I continue? R&R, and no flames for the sappy chapter.


End file.
